The Demon of Destiny
by Sunabozu
Summary: Several hundred years after the era of the Great Kanto Desert, Kanta Mizuno is... Alive! Again! How? Why? For what purpose? What will he do? And who will he fight for now? Is this is second chance at the life hes always wanted? Or is there more to it? It seems there is more to this new life that meets the eye. Something tells Kanta, this may be his true Destiny...
1. Chapter 1

**The Demon of Destiny  
Desert Punk + Destiny Fanfiction**

Disclaimer: It's obvious I own neither Destiny (belongs to Bungie) nor Desert Punk (Belongs to GONZO).

A/N: I understand that Desert Punk's original story took place in year 3000+, however I'm changing it to fit into a Pre-Traveler collapsed world. Desert Punk's choice to join the Oasis Government still stands and all known attributes and choices Kanta Mizuno (Desrt Punk) made in the show is still enabled. Kanta Mizuno was 20 years old at death (3 years after events of Desert Punk) and around that time, the Traveler had been found. I understand it sounds about crack-pot, but I hope you like it. Please Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening

"...-ardian... Guardian? Eyes up Guardian..." The metallic voice said with surprise in his own voice as he seemed delighted with the result, the human man in front of him was beginning to awaken... "I can't believe it worked! You're alive! You don't know how long I've been looking for you... The speaker informed me that today would be an important day today. Now I see what he meant... I am a 'Ghost'- well, technically, now I'm YOUR ghost.."

The human's eyes were in much a daze, vision mostly blurred, his eyes suddenly shot open as he felt all of his nerves slowly begin to function again, his hands being held up with what little control he had, and his fingers still jittering as life came back to them. The whole process felt like a similar sensation to when one's foot would fall asleep, multiplied by ten! When he finally was able to control his movements, he, very slowly, began to stand...

The little polygon of light floated in front of him, watching the human slowly get stable. "Guardian." His metallic voice was reacted to by the human's face suddenly shooting him a startled look, as if it he JUST realized the floating light was there! "Guardian..." He resumed, "I understand how this must sound.. But you've been dead a long time, so you're going to see a lot of things you won't understand-"

Suddenly a roar was heard! It echoed throughout the snow ridden graveyard of rusted vehicles, which is what the human realized was around him... Cars. He knew what they were, but was surprisingly startled by how many there were... The second thing he was startled by was the snow, the cold that made him shake a bit, his reaction was as if he had never seen snow before.. this was all happening while the floating ball looked to him again after checking their surroundings. "We aren't safe here. This is Fallen Territory. I'm gonna need you to do what I say, and I'll get you out of here." He said, before backing up a foot or so away from the human, who slowly nodded, grunting a bit when he began to move, still getting the hang of it.

"Hold still!" The light said before flying at him quicker than the human could react, flinching in response as the ball suddenly disappeared, making the man question if he was even there at all, only to jump for a bit when the voice came again from nowhere "Don't worry, I'm still here. We have to get out of here, quickly." He stated.. At first the human male looked around, his steel eyes taking in all around him...

Cars... Snow... Rockets-HOLYCRAPROCKETS!? He witnessed Rocket Ships facing upright against stationary towers, just then the icy wind blew, making him shiver again! Where the hell was he? What was this place? This was all so confusing to the man, panicking somewhat when the ghost spoke to him again.

"Listen, I didn't revive you so you could die again. Please, we need to head inside, there's shelter in that wall up ahead, better in there than out here." He explained, and the man slowly walked, slowly but surely, picking up the pace when he heard another screech from beyond in a location he couldn't detect, his brain was only operating at a slow pace, he couldn't remember ANYTHING besides the couple moments just spent with the Ghost. Now he was running? Running from what?

"GRRRRAAGGHHHH!" Another high-pitched howl was heard in the distance, this one was even closer! Oh yeah, that's what he was running from! He quickly made a dash for the building in front of him. When he reached the door, his boots and outfit he was revived with were scraped with small bits of snow. They were pretty shabby, brown in color, but still, it was better than nothing. Shutting the metal door behind him, it made a shuttering sound against the rusty metal of the walls. This place has gone to hell, and he noticed... He scaled the stairs ahead of him as he made his way further into the darkness of the wall of whatever complex was ahead of them.

"Okay, I need to find you a weapon before the Fallen find us-" he stopped speaking at the clanging sounds of claws climbing along ceiling was heard and he stopped, staring at the ceiling as the Ghost warned him "Quiet! Not a sound... They can hear us.."

Moving, slowly, forward, they passed many caged metal floors and walls, plenty of them deteriorated.. The building grew darker as they traveled on, the Ghost lighting up their path, connecting the light to his newly revived guardians point of view, he and the ghost jumping back when they saw a creature hiding in one of the many holes metal walls, this creature's eyes flashed of blue and was clad in plenty of red. It screeched at them quickly before scaling the metal pole it was currently climbing, out of their sight.

The Ghost looked spoke again to his human guardian when they entered a pitch-black area. "The Fallen thrive in the darkness, we won't, we need light." It seemed like a balcony connecting to a much larger room, which was pitch-black as well, with the exception of the Ghosts bold eye-light, that and countless small specs of blue lights aiming in their direction. The Ghost didn't seem to notice this, but the human did. When the lights suddenly sparked on by the Ghosts doing, all the foreign forms stood on many platforms and scaffolds within the room, instantly reacting and climbing/jumping toward them.

The human male's eyes widened, not even bothering to focus on them, more-so rushing to get OUT of the way of their charge, sprinting toward a semi-shut cage door, sliding under it, the Ghost flying under behind him. "There! I found a weapon!" He focused his bright eye toward a fallen Auto Rifle right at his feet, instantly, the human reached for it, picking it up and almost naturally forming a grip around it. Aiming it forward, the human seemed a bit more confident, much to the Ghost's silent appreciation.

As they passed through the dark halls of the decrepit building, he jumped back in surprise as one of the red-adorned creatures leapt down to his level from a broken hole in the roof, aiming his one-handed gun at Guardian, sending two spiraling shock rounds at him. The human leapt out of the way quickly, grunting on impact as he loaded the auto rifle, aiming it and firing rapid rounds, instantly impaling it with many shots, finally ending it when it's head burst, indicating it being dead.

The human Guardian didn't care, dashing ahead, ready for further confrontation, reloading it instinctively, turning the corner, stopping when red lasers cross his path! "Trip Mines! Don't touch them!" The ghost warned him. He got an idea instantly, his past genius slowly starting to return to him. As he spotted one of the Fallen Dregs making their way toward the sound of gunfire, he ducked passed the trip mines, sprinting into the looping space that connected to the hall he was earn, but further down.

As the fallen infantry ran toward the trip mine, and saw nothing, the Guardian sprinted out and behind him, aiming his rifle and fired off at his back, letting it respond by trying to run away from him- RIGHT into the trip mine, the explosion being heard by more of them; but it did also earn a small chuckle from the human Guardian. "Finally, some form of life from you~" chimed the Ghost.  
The human finally retorted words, "I don't remember much, but I do know that I enjoy watching stupid people be stupid~" he chuckled, saying no more as he returned into the small loop, waiting for more of the Fallen reinforcements that did come-as he expected.

Reaching down his equipment on his chest, finding a knife there, beautiful. Performing a quick melee kill on the Fallen Dreg that passed by first, turning to face a new Fallen. The Vandal with his red cape, ROARED at the human, who wasn't fazed, instead, just running back into the loop, the Vandal preparing for him by pulling out his Shock Sword, dashing in after him! But he was one step ahead of the Vandal, lighting him up with Auto Rifle rounds!

Grinning, he walked over the dead Vandal, moving on toward a supply warehouse-like room, with crates stacked up and leaking water filling a puddle in the room, instantly sprinting for cover when several Fallen in the room reacted to his presence, 3 Vandals and 4 Dregs all jumping off their patrolling positions to find the human who just infiltrated their territory. Hiding behind a stack of metal crates, the Guardian pulled out his auto rifle, turning around the corner, only to get AMBUSHED by a Dreg, talking in its foreign, raspy language of words and clicks. The Dreg then pulled out its one shock sword, it's blade glowing and sparking, as it stepped toward the downed Guardian, grunting in anger as he had been bested by an ambush, suddenly turned his frown upside-down, pulling out a fortune-given shotgun, firing off the scattergun! The Dreg falling to its death instantly.

Finding more ammo around him, he knew the Fallen were quickly rushing toward him, calculating his next move. Jumping OVER the crate, with his newly acquired shotgun aimed to the side he just vaulted, incase any one of the Fallen would have saw him and followed him up. Luckily that wasn't case. Keeping himself down so none of them could see him.

This was his chance to escape... Or to observe... 'Know your enemy' after-all. He began to observe the Fallen all communicate through signals with their hands, or, more specifically, the Vandals communicate with their four arms and hands, ordering the Dregs to go in first and scout the room for the human intruder.

"Guess the extra arms are what make the leaders stand out, kinda primitive I suppose.." The human commented rather crudely. Quickly noticing the propane tanks set in the corner, lighting off a few rounds into them and ducking for cover on the other side of the crates he laid upon, feeling the impact of the explosion of the old propane tank.

"Clever." Stated the Ghost, watching what had happened. "Except now all the Fallen within 300 yards probably heard that.."

The human smirked, more and more personality leaking through as his confidence made a bold step when he stepped out into the middle of the room to face what's next, a Dreg and a Vandal is all that stood between him and the exit up ahead. With quick aim, a scattergun shot toward his enemies was all it took to down one, the Dreg, the Vandal jumping back, readying what looked like a throwing knife of some kind, throwing it to the ground, right next to the Guardian's feet.

"HA! You missed you moron!" The punk called out to the Vandal who laughed as the knife-like object began to flow at he tip! Faster and faster! "Uh oh!" The guardian whimpered before rolling off to the side BARELY escaping the slipping snakes of shocking blue jolts and chains of electricity. With barely any armor on, that would have killed him... Again. The Guardian reacted to the Fallen's overconfidence, pulling out his auto-rifle and firing in burst-controlled rounds, making each one hit it where it hurt! In a matter of seconds, the Vandal was dead, and it was time for them to get out of this stuffy building/wall surrounding God-knows-what.

As the figure of the Guardian walked out into the light of the moon, he gazed up at the sky, glittered with stars and ribboned with aurora, it was something his memory didn't hold, even if he could remember it. His steel eyes widened with a odd happiness... The silence was interrupted by the calmer voice of his Ghost, "This is the Cosmodrome, a network of many complexes, each with its own criteria; space expedition, exploration, colonization, observation, and many other forms of research.."

The Ghost was appearing to the guardian before him when he said that, but disappeared when suddenly, a rumbling was heard and felt by them, the earth trembled as the sky began to ripple- no! Distort, and before he could even blink, as if it were a great monster dipping into water, the giant metallic vessel with the unbalanced "eye-like" feature began to slowly hold itself in the high atmosphere, still very visible to the Guardian and his Ghost.

"Fallen ships!?-this close to the surface!?" The Ghost seemed to question this reality for only a second, until the gigantic vessel began to propel itself through the sky, many smaller Fallen drop-ships began to fly toward their position as the giant ship flew over them! "Move!" The Ghost called to him just as the drop-ships hovered over their target.

"That crap explosion from that dirt-old propane couldn't have caused this!" The Guardian called to his invisible A.I. friend, speaking about the obvious call of cavalry from the Fallen. "No" The Ghost replied "This is obviously for something else, but it's very unlike the Fallen to just 'show up' like this!" The Guardian shook his head as he ran for cover out in the open, he couldn't believe his luck, not even remembering that this sort of luck is the kind he always had, long ago, in the days of the Great Kanto Desert.

Choosing to hide in a small, almost dirt-covered shack as Vandals and Dregs, as well as red drones seemed to follow them, hovering around their Fallen masters. The Vandals commanding the Dregs and Shank drones to search for the punk that just wiped out a whole squad of their own. The Guardian peeked out the window, seeing at least a dozen Fallen that appeared from the two drop-ships that hovered over the immediate area. He needed to get to the building on the other side of the Divide between the complexes of the much bigger Cosmodrome.

The Ghost then appeared, hovering close to his Guardian. "Listen. I want to know, incase we don't make it out of this..." He stopped for a moment, looking at the guardian, watching his eyes, how they seemed so focused on the outside area "...what is your name? Do you remember?" He questioned the Guardian that didn't bother to look back at the floating light, instead focusing... calculating...

"My name?" The tanner Guardian of black hair and steel eyes asked, finally looking at the Ghost for a second, pulling out his shotgun he luckily found on the field on his way here... "Kanta... Kanta Mizuno..." He said, a grin slowly forming on is face as he looked back out there, a strange foreboding glare of ferocity and cunning seemed to deviate in his eyes. "...and I don't plan on dying today. Not by these morons." He stated to his ghost, finally, with a plan formulated, he stood up, he knew he was defenseless, on lucky shot with their weapons, he's a goner, but he knew what to do, he knew he was smarter than any one of those nimrod aliens standing out there. And he was about to prove it. "Let's go, Blinky." He said to his Ghost, who halted for a second at his new nickname, then realizing that he did not have time to reply as Kanta had already left him, dashing out beyond the snowy hills, he was about to witness the true power of genius in battle.

* * *

Right. That's about it, thank you very much for reading this far, will continue very soon. I love DP and Destiny very much~ if you have any questions or comments, please feel free. Thank you very much, and goodnight!


	2. Chapter 2

The Demon of Destiny Ch.2

A/N: Good morning/afternoon/evening! I hope you are enjoying this so far, if not then why the hell are you here? Lol! Anyways, as you know, the Kanto Era was BEFORE the government (West/South Oasis) was finally able to send a rocket to Mars and.. Well, you know what happens next... Anyways! Enjoy!

_

Chapter 2: The Traveler

As the Fallen agents littered the Divide that Kanta and his Ghost was hiding in, they searched for the hiding Guardian, hoping to find end the single human that took down a whole squad of their own.

No such luck, they kept their eyes peeled, when they saw a shuffle in a bush behind a small shack in the center of the expanding field they were in, snow falling scarcely, the wind blew constantly. Seeing the bush shuffle, a Dreg and a Vandal went to check it, the Vandal's red cape blowing lightly in the wind. The Dreg kicked open the bush, spreading the leaves apart, to see nothing.

"It's just the shitty cold Earth wind!" The Vandal said in his native language, the Dreg nodding and continuing on with the Vandal, had he checked further, he would have found the hiding Guardian, who had been setting up old propane tanks found in the shack, stacking them together, they were old, but together they could still combust into a good enough blast.

Pulling out his knife, he waited for a Dreg to pass close enough to grab him and stab him, ending it quickly, he stole the shock pistol the Dreg had, setting himself into the perfect position, it was now or never. Firing off the shock pistol many times, the Fallen reinforcements came running, waiting for them to all gather around to find the dead Dreg on top of the pile of propane tanks.

With no time for them to react, Kanta quickly appeared from his position on top of the shack, firing off the auto rifle downward at the dreg-trap, setting it off as he jumped back, the explosion blowing back the Fallen, all of them now on the ground! Dead or not, it was time for him to leave! "You are the craziest Guardian I've ever met." The ghost uttered as they entered the other building, titled 'Dock 13'.

"I'm detecting the remains of an old Jumpship, I can use it to get us out of here." The Ghost mentioned as they entered the docking building, Kanta continued to walk, falling once in a collapsed pit of concrete, replying to it with a "dammit!", and getting back up. Dusting himself off, he climbed up over the rusty and concrete pothole, pulling out his shotgun as he head toward the next room, a large room, a hanging jumpship, holding on by a couple of attached wires... Hanging on to it however, was a pack of fallen, all lead by a heavily crowned looking Fallen, the leader of this platoon, Kanta could assume it had saw him, especially when it looked in their direction and roared, even when he tried to hide, raising its arm upward and shaking it's fist at them, noticing that a lot of Fallen did this.

In response, Kanta felt it necessary for a bold move now, something they wouldn't expect. When he saw the first of six dregs sprinting in his direction, he quickly appeared through the doorway into he great room with the gaping hole in the roof which held the ship. Dashing behind the first object he could, he shotgun blasted the first Dreg before it could respond, peering around the corner of the cracked pillar he hid behind. He watched as 2 Dregs and a Vandal moved forward, the Captain roaring orders in his tongue, before jumping down from the ship, beginning his own engagement. Kanta smirked, the Ghost still confused and wondering HOW the Guardian, with NO helmet or sturdy armor, planned to escape from this alive.

Kanta seemed confident enough, the smirk on his tanned face seemed to show this. He was waiting for something, but what? The answer appeared as quickly as the Fallen Shock Grenade landed at their feet, reacting like lightning, Kanta picked up the handle of this knife-like shock-explosive, jumping up quickly and hurling it back at them, nailing it on the Vandal's chest, with no time for it to react, it's blast killed it and shocked the 2 dregs enough to kill them as well.

With 3 dregs and 2 Vandal's left, the Captain roared another order, firing off his Shrapnel Launcher in their direction to suppress them, the Captain signaled the two Vandal's to ready themselves with their ranged weapon, the Wire Rifle aimed at the either of the two escape routes that the Guardian could use. The Guardian's eyes grown serious, his smirk now gone, calculating his next move.

When he was ready, he peeked out the side where his entrance into the room was, pointing his auto rifle out as the Vandal's wire rifle charged, quickly dodge-rolling out of the long wire shot, before suppressing it with auto rounds, then, unexpectedly by the enemy, he dashed out into the open, but his cover kept him from view of the other Fallen Sniper, blasting two of the surprised Dregs, then knifing the Vandal, though it wasn't dead yet, Kanta got the jump on it, landing behind it, lighting it's back up with more auto rounds before hiding behind another cracked stone pillar, shock pistol rounds flying by his head.

He made sure to reload both weapons before dashing out, this time, he was nicked in the side by the hot shrapnel rounds of the Captain, charging him then with the Dreg, the Vandal waiting for an open shot. When this happened, it was when the Dreg, who was armed with a shock blade, along with the Captain, who was surprised by the shotgun blast of the Guardian.

Kanta grunting in pain from the shot before, ducking when the Captain swung for him, rolling back and knifing the Dreg, ending him, now he was in the open, and a shot was fired, BARELY grazing his arm! Still it was enough to halter his movements enough for the Captain to catch him, lunging punches and swings with his two shock blades, the four greater arms of the Captain flourished him! Kanta tried to punch back, only to get caught by his one of his opponent's four hands, punching him back and laughing, Kanta looked up, ready for him, only to see him missing, he was gone!

Suddenly a split-second later, a flash of blue light appeared with the missing Captain coming to be, WAY too close to Kanta, swinging his blades at the Guardian, ducking down, he grabbed his shotgun, aiming it up and firing! Blasting the Captain, only to see him still standing, a flashing blue aura around it, "What the crap!?" Was all the punk could say before he was whacked hard in the face, sending him flying, the Vandal taking a downward stab at him as he landed at it's feet! Rolling off to the side, Kanta pulled out his shotgun again, blasting it, happy that this Fallen fell over dead.

The Captain roared at Kanta, towering over him as he teleported up to the Guardian again, Kanta watched this, acting quickly as he pulled out his shotgun, blasting it off again and again! The blue aura was visible the first shot, the second shot then made it burst; the Captain quickly dashed at the Guardian, looking to end it now that it's weakness has been spotted! "I see now..." Kanta muttered as he jumped back, a smile creeping on his face. He pulled out his auto rifle then! Unloading the entire magazine into the Captain, ending it then as the shields haven't replenished! Kanta was now alone in the chamber, with his well-fought-for prize, a ship, one that could get him out of here...

"I imagine that went... Exactly as you planned?" The ghost questioned the Guardian with no helmet. The guardian looked back at him, his eyes serious with the steel color, that made the ghost float back a bit. "You got a lot of explaining to do." Kanta said to the ghost, being replied to with a nod. "I understand. I will explain on the way." The Ghost said to him, looking now to the ship. "We're lucky the Fallen haven't picked it clean..." The Ghost said, analyzing it with its strange (to Kanta at least) laser that the Ghost used to mend and analyze mechanical circuitry and databases.

"Will it fly?" The Guardian asked his floating ally. "I can make it work." The Ghost replied, looking to him with a sense of reassurance. The Ghost then flying into the ship, disappearing as he did into his Guardian. The ship then began to operate, activating as its rotors began to spin and the rockets began to slowly activate, gaining leverage. "It won't make a light-speed jump, but it can get us to the city." The Ghost told his Guardian. Kanta had many questions about this day and age, and now seemed like a good time as any...

Or he assumed so, until growls of Fallen Vandals were heard from the gaping hole in the cement wall. The Punk turned around and faced them, only to see a giant Fallen, 2-3 stories high, crawl out of the gaping hole, glaring at the Guardian who seemed to disturb him, Kanta's eyes showing a twitch of fear, how was he gonna handle THAT!?

"Okay! Bringing you in now!" The ghost said, warping him into the cockpit instantly! This surprising Kanta as he looked out and downward at the floor he was on, watching it and the Fallen he was next to get smaller and smaller, thanking whatever god was out there, two blue wire rifle shots flew by, in twin streaks... Relaxing abit, he turned to his Ghost as it spoke again. "We can come back when you're ready for them. For now, let's get you home..." The thought of 'home' suddenly came into Kanta's mind... Where was he? Where was he going? He asked himself this as the ship flew off into the night sky, neither of them aware they were being watched almost the entire time. The hooded figure doing so continuing to watch them disappear.

"Alright Blinky!" Kanta spoke coarsely to his Ghost "Where am I? Where are we going? You said there were a lot of things I wouldn't understand! Now's the time to cough it up!"

The Ghost sighed his metallic sigh... 'The attitude of this guy? Who was he in another life?' The Ghost thought to himself 'Well.. I suppose he did get us out of that situation, and he doesn't grasp the concepts of the world he's in... Gotta hand it to him, he's pretty good.' The ghost was then done thinking, looking to his Guardian who was giving him a snotty look of sorts.

"Alright, I truly don't know who you are, or where you come from, but the light helped me find you." He answered Kanta, who was even more confused. "What light? Make sense lightbulb!" He spoke, even more irritated now. The Guardian knew nothing of himself, yet he felt the unending HATE of not knowing things. He sat back in his cockpit seat, his arms crossed and eyes closed, wondering what was to happen next. The Ghost then broke the silence "I may not be able to answer your questions Guardian, but-" Kanta looked to him, still grumpy and irritated "And another thing, WHY do you keep calling me 'Guardian'? That makes no damn sense!" The Ghost, undeterred to finish his explanation, continued "The Speaker will be able to help you, he's helped all Guardians." He finished, right before the ship flew into a storm, surviving the rain that poured hard in the midst of the thick clouds. This rain seemed to interest Kanta, like he had never seen it before!

When the duo began to see the light at the end of the clouds, they broke through it, finally seeing it, the sight catching even a man's like Kanta off-guard... He witnessed it... The Traveler... The great White Orb of Wonder hovering over the city... As the ship began to fly closer to one of the towers on the wall of the great city, Kanta wondered why they were flying toward the front yard area of the top of said tower, instead of some sort of docking bay. This all feeling very science fiction to him, he couldn't help but feel it to be more and more real... The ghost spoke again to him, Kanta beholding the city all in front of him, facing the Traveler and the city it stood over. "This is the Last City on Earth. It took centuries to build.. Now we're counting each day it stands..." Kanta stopped, looking all around them for a second, seeing many things that bewildered him, bothered him, and even scared him a bit.

The sight of PLANTS was enough to make him lose focus, like he'd never seen grass grow! Then the robots, functioning robots that seemed to be serving the people of all types- THE PEOPLE THEMSELVES were a wonder to him! There were regular people, like him, with a tan or light brown skin that ranged between normal human skin tones. Then there were Robot People that seemed more human than some of the regular humans around him, these people seemed to also be served by the service robots. And on top of that, the people with BLUE, or PURPLE, or even CHALK-WHITE SKIN, which seemed to sometimes shimmered in the evening moonlight!

The Ghost snapped him out of his bewilderment as ships flew over his head! Seeing the ship they were flying in DOCK ITSELF! Incredible! "Guardian." The Ghost spoke, waking Kanta from his bewildered daydream. He snapped his attention back to the Ghost, who began to float toward Tower North, Kanta following him closely, trying not to lose himself in all the bizzare things he was seeing, Ghosts flying over his head and around, robots speaking to other Guardians. He almost ran into a wall as he turned down the stone hall.

Upon another couple turns, the Guardian entered a laboratory of sorts, one that was very quiet, the commotion of the front yard he was in earlier gone, the only sound was the quiet turning of the giant gyroscope-like device above him, which seemed to possess multiple rings that turned in different directions, all encircling the Traveler in the greater distance.

"There was a time.." A calm, sullen voice broke the silence "...when we much more powerful. But that was long ago.." The white-robed, masked man spoke to the only other person in the room as he descended the last step, still staring at the Traveler as Kanta took a quick glance upward at his lab up above, a small sign of steam elevating from there, indicating a chemical reaction of sorts. The masked man began to step closer to Kanta, and he watched him do so. "Until it wakes and finds its voice, I am the one who speaks for the Traveler." Kanta scanning this guy, he found something odd about him, perhaps he found the mask kind of suspicious.

The Speaker walked slowly up to Kanta, then passing him, showing a welcoming arm to follow him as he stepped closer to the giant gyroscope-scale that mentally encased the Traveler in the distance. "You must have no end of questions, Guardian." He said, Kanta breathing in, about to interrupt him, when the Speaker spoke again, looking up at the Traveler. "In its dying breath, the the Traveler created the 'the Ghosts' to seek out those who can wield the light, and do what the Traveler no longer can... Guardians." He said, as if he knew that was Kanta's first question.

Kanta finally found a moment to speak, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he found himself, instead of ranting, slightly concerned for this benevolent being that is 'the Traveler', at least because he felt he owed it, due to the fact that it was responsible for his resurrection. "What happened to it?" The Guardian asked the masked Speaker. Walking off slowly towards what looked like a glass orb, the Speaker spoke again "I could tell you of the great battle, centuries ago, how the Traveler was crippled... I could tell you the power of the darkness, it's ancient enemy... There are many tales, told throughout the city to frighten the children... Lately those tales have stopped, and now... The children are frightened anyway." He concluded, Kanta then changing his view from the Speaker to the Traveler as it hung in the sky, almost touching the ground. The Speaker's attention was on the glass orb, which he was now in front of, it then slowly lighting up on the inside of it when his hand was placed on it. Turning back to the Guardian, the Speaker continued "The Darkness is coming back... We will not survive it this time."

"It's armies surround us. The Fallen are just the beginning" the Ghost mentioned. "What can be done?" Kanta asked the masked man. The Speaker replied to him "You must push back the Darkness... Guardians are fighting on Earth, and beyond. Join them... Protect the light, and us all. As I know you can, Desert Punk."

The name that had been given to him during his first life bringing back a sort of familiarity to Kanta, making him stop and think about it for a moment. The ghost seemed to be taken back by the Speaker's statement, as if knowing something. The speaker then nodded to the ghost which made Kanta squint his eyes in almost comedic suspicion, this all plaguing Kanta's intrigued mind. The Speaker stepped back from the glass orb before continuing "Touch the lacrima Guardian... It will restore your memory, as it has done for all new Guardians.." Kanta stepping forward hesitantly, his lower lip pushing upward into his upper lip somewhat, this being his decision making face.

Finally, he reached up, placing his hand on the lacrima, it's ethereal lights began to spin around and brighten at the center, Kanta's eyes widening as his memories began to flood his mind, all events of his memory filled his head. Who he was, his actions, his thoughts, what he stood for, everything, even his betrayal of his apprentice, up that that point, and his life prior he all filled his head. Slowly he stepped back, wobbly from the sudden rush of memory, the lacrima's lights were filled with blue dots of smaller light, but oddly, a couple were red at the end of its spiral pattern. The Speaker stepped forward to it. With a glance of an analysis, he looked, then, to Kanta, who still seemed startled and dazed as his memories flooding into his head, feeling a splitting headache effect of the lacrima. "Don't fret, the headache will go away with time... It seems the lacrima hasn't given you all your memories, or simply couldn't find any... According to it, your memory is incomplete."

Kanta suddenly blinked, hearing what the Speaker said, he glanced at the masked man even more suspiciously than before. "What do you mean 'couldn't find any'!?" The now angry Guardian questioned the masked man. The Speaker nodded, obviously keeping his calm demeanor "it means, in time, your memory will recollect, in time. Patience is what you need, Desert Punk."

The Ghost then hovered over to the speaker. "Wait a moment, you mean to tell me I found THE Desert Punk? As in 'the Demon of the Desert'- Desert Punk? We've been searching for him for almost 20-30 years!" He said, now circling the famed Desert Punk, who stood there, not really caring, more-so scanning through his memory to find what it is he's missing... "...wait a sec! Blinky here said I was alive! That means I-..." He paused, realizing what he was about to say "Wait... I FUCKING DIED!? HOW!? WHEN!? WHO!?" He said, holding his head in distress as the Speaker walked towards him, relieving him of the stress by touching his shoulder "It will come in time, Desert Punk. The Traveler has brought you back for a reason... Perhaps it is to find out exactly what happened? What your mistake was.. And how you can correct it."

"CORRECT IT!? BULLSHIT I WAS FLAWLESS!" The Punk said arrogantly, stepping back now, he was even more irritated than before. He then finally breathed, calming down abit as he stared at the Speaker with his steel-eyed gaze after a long pause "So, let me get this straight; you're telling me that I've been dead for WHO KNOWS how long, and was brought back by that giant snow globe!? What in any form of logic does that make sense!?"

The Speaker, as composed as can be, which was starting to annoy Kanta- his innate want for reactions was being neglected by this apparently wiser individual, the Speaker merely nodding to him, raising his hand to he Traveler. "The Traveler did, in fact, revive you. The proof floats beside you head." He said, Kanta then looking at the confused Ghost, them both staring at each other. "Your ghost chose you, Desert Punk, I only hope he chose wisely." The Speaker concluded, before heading up the steps to his laboratory above. His voice was then heard from above "Hello... Right.. Yes... Send him in... Yes.. I recommend the Hunter class... Send in Cayde... Yes, Thank you."

Kanta was staring at the Traveler, until footsteps disturbed the silence... "Hellooooooooooooo~?" The sound of a male voice, echoed metallically as the figure entered the room, a hooded figure, with a horn of sorts coming out of his head, his eyes glowing along with his mouth when he opened his mouth. Noticing Kanta standing there, he walked up to, the blue robotic man holding out his hand. "Oh, hey, you must be our new Hunter. Pleasure to meet you-" the EXO was interrupted by the Speaker from above "-Desert Punk. In the flesh, and he is a Hunter-Class Guardian now.." The Speaker finished then, going silent as the EXO's mouth hung open "Y-You're shittin' me.. you're THE Desert Punk!? Holy crap! The Warlocks have been searching the archives for clues of where we could find you! How did-? Who did-? Uhhh-..." The EXO stopped, turning around rather comedically, recomposing himself, turning around again, hand held outward toward the bewildered Kanta. "Cayde-6, 'Cayde' for short. Hunter Vanguard and Mentor. Pleased to meet ya~" he said.

Kanta was timid at first, his past with robots only being terrible and traumatic! Is this what the ancient findings of the 'Guardian' robots from the dark ages have become? Sentient citizens and Guardian's? How unbelievably bizzare... "Hey, earth to Desert Punk. Don't wanna be rude- but then again, neither should you, why don't you shake my hand?" He gestured to his hand that was left outward, Kanta then slowly grabbing it, with a look that showed confusion and suspicion, shaking it slowly, Cayde-6 shrugged, going the extra step in shaking his hand with enthusiasm. "Welcome, Guardian~ now that you're here with us, I can set you up with your new gear." Cayde said with a friendly smile, Kanta nodding to him, a smirk slowly clawed its way on Kanta's face. Free weapons and armor? Who could resist?

Much walking and many conversations through the front yard, from the EXOD veteran Hunter, to the inexperienced genius newbie Hunter; discussing the new style of currency, 'glimmer', as they call it. The classes of Guardians, Hunters, Warlocks, and Titans... Visiting the Gunsmith and then the Vanguard for suiting of his new armor, 'Mangala Skin' with a shader added to it. "Makes you feel like a million glimmer~" Desert Punk said as he looked at himself in he mirror. "I know, that's why they call it 'Million Million'." Cayde replied, who was managing to get on Kanta's good side.

Kanta felt a sort of similarity to him, a sense of familiarity of his old life, in the Kanto Desert. Kanta wasn't quick to let Cayde in on all his glory as the 'Demon of the Desert'. Though, for the oddest reason, the Hunters seemed to revere him, in a weird sense. "And now, for the finishing touch, my gift to you, Desert Punk, as mentor and vanguard of the Hunters here, I dub you OFFICIAL BADASS of the last city on Earth~!" He shouted, throwing a cape over Kanta's shoulders... Kanta questioned it, slowly feeling a sense of familiarity from it, like the old cloak he always wore back in the days of the desert. The cloak was white, with two golden rings looping at the bottom of it. "It's called 'the Cloak of Reverence'~ kinda has a nice ring to it~" Cayde finished, waiting for Kanta's reaction as he got comfortable with it, pulling the hood over his helmeted head. He quietly thanked Cayde, his pride was on 'full capacity' as he walked away, taking a moment to take it all in... How did all these other Guardian's handle this? Leaving their lives behind? Perhaps there was more to this? Perhaps this was a second chance? Who knows?

With a hand cannon and his lucky Shotgun equipped to him, Kanta had oddly refused the thruster pack that guardian suits were equity with, instead, asking for an older style rocket winch, a device he couldn't work well without, even against thruster packs and other rocket-powered devices, Desert Punk insisted on the winch. Of course, this did not mean he wasn't gonna ask for any upgrades he could get on it later, if the Vanguard technicians could ever take a look at it.

When finished preparing to go out again, stood in the front yard, watching ships fly by over the city, it's hustle and bustle seemed to be lost in the serenity of the tower that he was in. He reflected for a moment... Watching the traveler as he thought of his days in the Kanto Desert, all his deeds and misadventures, lessons he learned along the way, and even the people he wished were around to see him. They all seemed like distant memories to him now...

Kanta was now only interested in one thing right now. He stood up from the ledge that hung over the side of the tower, leaving almost nothing between him and a one thousand foot fall. When he stood with such tenacity, it startled his Ghost, who had been quiet this time, mostly still trying to observe the 'Desert Punk' for himself. Floating in front of Kanta now, the Ghost began, "So, what are we going to do now?" Kanta looked at him, helmet on, though the Ghost could almost feel his eyes from beyond the helmet, seeing that same cold-steel determined glance in his eyes.

"In the days of the Kanto, I made a reputation for myself... As far as I'm concerned, this rep has been completely, and utterly tarnished, and I'm ashamed that it's still around. I'm being revered for the things I did back then. And so, all this bull crap about me being some bad ass could very well be completely false." The Hunter spoke to his ghost, standing tall as he looked at his floating companion.

"And what WAS that reputation?" The Ghost asked, now curious of his guardian. Kanta looked at him, a type of confidence, not his usual arrogance, in his voice "by finishing every single mission or job WITHOUT fail, in that desolate wasteland of a home, I built my reputation, which was being THE BIGGEST badass in the whole freakin' Kanto Desert!" The ghost nodded slowly, looking down only for a moment before looking back up at his Guardian, asking another question "So... What is your goal now?" Kanta looked to the Traveler, "I've never liked OWING anybody. And yet it seems to me that I'm up to my ears in debt now, thanks to that giant snow globe in the center of the city. So, my mission is simple..." He paused for a moment, before looking back at his Ghost. "...pay my debt to this thing by completing every single mission, job, or bounty that the Vanguard can throw at me, rebuild my reputation again, and become the biggest badass in the entire freakin' WORLD!" Kanta called out, his shotgun suddenly on is hands as he loaded it, chuckling to himself as he did so. His ghost was still a bit unsure of the Desert Punk, still surprised that HE, of all ghosts, found the 'Demon of the Desert.' Looking to his Guardian, this was certainly going to be an interesting journey...

_

Aaaaaaaaand DONE! UGGGGHHH wow! This fanfiction stuff is TOUGH! But I love it! Thank you for reading. Sorry it seemed like a lot of talk, more destiny characters will come in the next chapter, and it will get a lot more exciting! Promise! If there's any confusion on how this enigma of a crossover works, I implore you to message me! TTFN~ (Ta Ta For Now)


	3. Chapter 3

The Demon of Destiny Ch.3

Hello, hope you've enjoyed this far, if you're not, then you're wasting your time still. But for those who are enjoying, or have questions, comments, concerns, etc. please message me. Thank you, and enjoy~

Chapter 3: The Devil's Archon

"HOLY HOTPANTS!" Kanta cried out in sudden realization of the extremely attractive blonde woman sitting on the desk that was her office. The blonde in the distance was speaking to another Guardian, working out some blueprints that she held on a transparent tablet device, closing it and nodding to the Guardian, before sending him away. Kanta blushed abit, scanning her thoroughly, like he did with all women he checked out. It would seem Kanta was officially back to being his old self.

"So! Whose the boner-ific blondie over there?" Kanta questioned his Ghost, wanting him to answer quickly as Kanta already began approaching her, thinking with his libido and not his brain. "That is Amanda Holiday, the master shipwright. If there's any vessel that runs on today's technology, she's heard or seen it, or at least it's blueprints. She's the best subspace engineer the tower has to offer. She could definitely run for best in the city~" the Ghost ended off with a compliment. Which fell on Kanta's deaf ears as his hands were all grabby at the air in front of him. The Ghost's eye slid half-closed "For goodness sake, Punk, pull yourself together!"

Kanta's chuckles quieted down before she could hear them, but she had the oddest sense about the guardian approaching her. She noticed him walking in, his gear seemed average, but there was something weird or different about him. As the Hunter approached her, she pulled out her tablet device again, scrolling through ship blueprints until he was in front of her. Smiling she looked up at him. "Hey there Guardian~ what can I do for you?" She asked in her southern accented voice.

'HOLY CRAP! THAT ACCENT IS CRAZY HOT! NOT ONLY A BLONDE-BUT A COWGIRL TOO!' Shaking his head out of his own daydream for a second, the Guardian finally spoke. "Uhh yeah. I-I'm here for a ship pick up." He said, leaning against the wall, trying to look cool, Amanda shaking her head quietly. "Okay hotshot~ your's is the Arcadia class? Boy oh boy, if I've ever seen such a fixer-upper. Man, what'd you do to it?"

Kanta suddenly leaned off the wall, embarrassed by her comment, he stepped back, his pride stopping him from taking another, looking her in the eye through his helmet visor, he struggled to speak "I'm kind of a newbie here, that ship is the one I found in the Cosmodrome, had to fight off the Fallen to get it~" Kanta saying that last part with a bit of brag in his voice, the Ghost rolling his one eye... Amanda was nodding her head. "Not bad for a newbie~ I'm not a Guardian myself, so I can't pretend I know how hard it is. You must be pretty tough~" she said.

Kanta, getting full of himself, leaned against the wall again, about to prattle on-and-on about his war story in the Cosmodrome, Amanda stopping him quickly. "Listen, you ain't the first guardian that's tried to hit on me, if you think it's gonna work to blow y'urself up like that, then you best be talking to Commander Zavala, or Cayde-6. If that'll be all Guardian~" she said to the rejected Guardian. She said, as his newly modified ship rose from the hanger below. "Now. Your ship was a doozy, but I managed to clean it up, and update it, it wasn't TOO much trouble. Anywho, all it's missing is a subspace drive and it'll be 100%~" she said, more happily than she was a minute ago.

Kanta smirking under his helmet before taking it off to continue with her. "Hehehe~ well, aren't you a feisty one~" Kanta said playfully "Alright, I'll take a hint for now, but don't you worry, I'll be back for round 2~" he said, a cheeky smile on his face as his Ghost appeared as they headed out to the front yard, where his ship now awaited them. "Persistent aren't you?" The Ghost said to Kanta, who chuckled again "She's totally into me!" Kanta replied, the Ghost rolling his eye again.

As they left, Amanda was watching them, she did happen to appreciate his looks, he was odd a bit, but she did find he had a couple cute features, none of which she'd ever tell, not wanting to increase the man's ego even more, which almost disgusted her. Returning to her tablet, she looked up his name.. "Kanta Mizuno... Well I'll be... Let's see what you find out there, Desert Punk~"

"She's so into me~" Kanta said, the Ghost shaking his head. "Didn't you hear her, she pretty much begged for you to stop." Kanta waved him off "Ugh, what do you know about women?" The ghost floated away abit to utter his answer "certainly more than you." He finished, floating quickly back to Kanta's side. They then both warped into the ship, getting them into Earth's atmosphere much quicker than before. "Holy crap! She did fucking great, this little flying crap-shack is now a freakin' bullet!" Punk called out in amazement. "Sexy ass little grease-monkey knows what she's doing~" the Ghost appeared then, floating in the cockpit as Desert Punk took the controls of the ship, gently stirring it. "Listen, she did make much improvement to it, but it's not finished, that's where we're going now." Kanta gave him a curious look, keep quiet as the ghost continued.

"Theres so little out here. We were lucky to find this ship, Punk, a Guardian can't do much to protect the city without one. But it needs a warpdrive if we ever hope to fight beyond Earth, and that Cosmodrome is the only place I can think of that has one. We survived the Fallen once, we can do it again." The Ghost finished, before the controls began to move on their own, this amazing Kanta as it landed, his helmet was then equipped in the field, pulling out his shotgun, he was told to rely on his hand cannon mostly, he'd generate much more ammo, but Kanta considered himself old-school, planning on using the shotgun most.

The Ghost then appeared on his palm. "A Guardian ship was recently shot down here, if the Fallen haven't gotten to it, there might be parts we can salvage. Desert Punk nodded to his ghost before letting it disappear, walking around in light snowy fields of Old Russia, still a bit bewildered by grass and growing plants. "I'm guessing you're not to used to seeing plants. Understandable when one lived his whole life in the desert." Kanta only glanced around, aiming his shotgun around with his scopes, surveying the area "Yeah, but enough dawdling, let's get to our objective." Desert Punk stated before realizing the Ghost had pinpointed the area of interest ahead of him on his visor. 'Technology today, holy crap.' Kanta thought in disbelief.

Passing between a small puddle of water and two boulders, he saw in the distance. Fallen. A Vandal and two of those Shank drones floating around it. Desert Punk felt it was time to make his entrance. Chucking his recently acquired incendiary grenade, it bounced between the 3 fallen, exploding quickly as the two Shanks were demolished with it, the Vandal jumping out of the way, aiming it's shock rifle at the Desert Punk, who was ready for this, leaping forward from the rock that arched abit higher than the Vandal, Punk closed in the range with gravity, dodging the shock rounds mid air and blasting the Vandal, killing it.

Loading his shotgun, Desert Punk looked toward the crash site across the small river, stepping in the water, he reached the blue and yellow wreck of a ship. Opening his palm for his ghost, he let it fly over to the ship, letting him scan it.

"The Ships avionics are completely catatonic." The Ghost stated quickly, Kanta quickly snapped back "English Blinky." The ghost continued, sort of used to Punk's crabbiness by now. "It means that there's nothing to take from here. Put I can cull the last transmission." In his helmet, Kanta heard what the Ghost was reading from the ship. A lot of noise, it was really fuzzy and didn't make much sense, but he did hear a voice, but couldn't make out what it said. Suddenly the transmission became louder, escalating in noise before suddenly stopping, as it ended. "From what I gathered, they managed to restore an information hub here, down in the tunnels below, we should check it out." With that, the ghost returned to Kanta, who was then given the marker in his visor of where to head next.

When Kanta walked into the field, he noticed more Fallen outside the small shack that let to the tunnels below. "Guessing I gotta fight some of these lizard men?" Kanta complained a bit to his ghost, whom responded with "unless you wanna try to negotiate." With that, Desert Punk LEAPT over the rock he hid behind, springing into action! Shooting the head off a Vandal with one shot from his hand-cannon, his shotgun was out again as a Dreg ran at him with a shock blade, which barley scratched Kanta, hitting his shields and pinching his side, pissing off the Desert Punk enough to blast it to pieces, of course this being his original plan in the first place.

The Fallen weren't expecting Kanta's repeated tactic, starting with the grenade in between the group of Fallen, which burst off, scattering the huddle, sending a Dreg into Desert Punk, who stabbed it, making sure it was dead, he was responded to immediately  
by Shanks, which flew around to his hiding spot, firing upon him with their shock guns. Punk was quick to jump out of their way, though his back did take on a few hits. The shields did stop the shots from damaging him, but there was still pain, and it was a bitch!

With that, Punk found more places to hide, another jagged rock as the 2 Dregs tried to rush him, only to bump each other, Punk now on the rock, aiming down at them with his scattergun, ending them both with a single shot. His grenade reloaded by now, he launched it at the Vandal who was too busy firing it's Shock Rifle, only to notice when it was too late. Punk finished the Fallen quickly, turning and walking into the shack and down the steps to the tunnels.

Entering a small room, with an even smaller room in the back, the glow of an active console could be seen, behind two generator looking devices, and a Fallen Vandal, it's four arms all reacting at the sight of Kanta, screeching to his 2 drone Shanks, which pushed forward from both sides, the Vandal holding back in the center, Kanta quickly shot down the two Shanks with his hand cannon, when the stabbing pain of the shock rifle rounds was felt, the Vandal chucking a bit as Kanta aimed the hand cannon again, blasting off the Vandal's head. Too easy. Desert Punk then approached the Console, letting the Ghost do his share of work.

"A map of the entire area~" he said excitedly, taking in the information. "The console has information of a warpdrive... Bad news, the Warpdrive is already in Fallen Hands. We have to go back." Desert Punk remained quiet, thinking on this for a bit. "It's a trap" He finally stated as the Ghost flew back to him. "What are we going to do? They have the warpdrive. We're gonna have to fight." Desert Punk nodded his head, accepting this as the Ghost disappeared again, Kanta pulling out his shotgun, it was time to rumble.

Leaving from the shack they entered in, they were back in the Steppes of the Cosmodrome, they had to get to Dock 13. Striding along, Desert Punk looked the expanse. The dirt, grass, snow replacing the sands and dunes burnt into his memory, walking over and under the hills as he made his way over to the edge of the Steppes, seeing the great body of water that edged into the distance, a sight he'd never seen before, focusing on it, he didn't see the Fallen squad of 2 Vandals and 4 Dregs, inching around to surround him.

One Dreg making the serious mistake of stepping into a dried, dead bushel of naked branches, which snapped, instantly triggering Punk's reflexes, pulling out his hand cannon from his holster, clearing a head shot! Since the ambush was no more, the Fallen moved in for a full-on-attack, was avoided by Punks use of the winch, pulling him with rocket-powered metal cable and the tree that grew overhead a few yards behind the fallen. With this advantage, Punk tossed a grenade between them, blasting most of them off the edge, leaving the rest wounded. Kanta was beginning to get the hang of killing Fallen.

Making his way past where those fallen were originally posted, he could still see their supplies and weird oval-shaped supply crates, letters in 'fallen-ese' were written on them with a white substance that looked like spray paint. As Desert Punk passed them, he saw the rusted flight of stairs that lead into a blasted open building at the top. "That's where it says to go" the Ghost stated, Punk nodding as he began to ascend the steps, passing through the blasted-open room, which continued into the building.

When Desert Punk pulled out his shotgun, he loaded it, aiming forward as he passed every corner, each room dimly lit with places lights of red that indicate Fallen territory, this along with more oval crates, one in every other room... Punk then looked down a flight of stairs, seeing the light coming from the room below on his right, he slowly descended the stairs, peering in to see another smaller room that lead into the familiar dock room, the one where they found the Arcadia class jumpship they were using today, the same that they came back to get a warpdrive for.

Desert Punk quickly jumped into the smaller room that opened two ways into the larger dock room filled with Fallen. The room looped, which gave Punk an idea, trusting his instincts, the Ghost watched as Punk began to snipe with his pistol, he seemed pretty efficient with it, alerting the Fallen at the first shot, a Shank burst first from the shot, then another, the Vandals in the room screeched to the Dregs, pulling out their shock weapons, the Vandal in charged held a shrapnel launcher, like the Captain he faced before. When the Fallen began pelting his direction with shock rounds, Punk then put his plan into action, looping around to the right side of the room, throwing a grenade, then running back to the left entrance, this maneuver confused the Fallen, his speed and cunning making them believe that he was able to divide himself!

"KILL THAT HUMAN FILTH!" The Vandal yelled in his language! The Dregs began pulling out their shock blades, rushing in to try to kill Punk up-close. Big mistake, as the Desert Punk waited for this, he stabbed the first Dreg that ran into his small domain blindly, throwing its dead body out for the Fallen to see, the next two running in both ways of the loop, supposedly trapping the Hunter. But again, this expected move was predicted by Punk, who had ducked under one of the desks and waited, shotgun forward as the two dregs met in the center right in front of him. *BLAM!* The scattergun fired off, ending both knife-wielding dregs.

Punk then moved onto the offensive, dashing out to his left, out into the larger dock room, sprinting out as the Fallen shrieked, firing at him, his winch then firing the cable up through his hood. Wrapping around one of the steel pipes of the room, Desert Punk swung around, giving the illusion he was flying! The next move-while dodging shock rounds that flew by him, was to land another grenade down at their feet! BLASTING them all back, he then let his cable release, landing amidst them, instinctively firing off his shotgun at them "HAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed as the Fallen scattered and died! "You gotta be kiddin' me! You need more in the gray-matter department! Get it!? You have to be smart-ER!" Punk teased as the Fallen Vandal with the shrapnel launcher beat him suddenly from behind! Aiming it down at him, the flaring end of the launcher aimed at his head! Desert Punk acted quickly, kicking him back, only to have the Vandal begin to shoot at him once he got his footing, Punk using his winch quickly, firing the cable around a piece of old rusted railing. It was a lucky hold as Punk was pulled to safety.

While being dragged, Desert Punk dropped a Grenade, set to go off in a couple seconds. As the Vandal rushed after him, it stopped when it stepped on it, the grenade then blasting outward! *BOOM!* went the Fallen Vandal. Punk then stood up, dusting himself off, he began to look around, he was alone, starting to chuckle, then full on laugh! "hehehe...HEHEHEHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHA! That's right you ugly Fallen fucks! I won! You lost! HAHAHAHAHA!" He continued, the Ghost then appearing, looking around.. 'I suppose Punk has a right to be cocky, if he can back it up, who can argue?' The Ghost thought, surveying the area as Punk continued to absorb himself, the ghost stopped as it looked at the wall behind them, the one with the great big gaping hole...

"Uhhh.. Punk..." The ghost gestured, Kanta continued to laugh "Punk..." He tried to get Desert Punk's attention again, to no avail, Punk still milking out his victory, though it was short lived when the Ghost finally yelled "DESERT PUNK!" Punk looked at the Ghost "WHAT!?" He turned around, looking at the ghost, then turned to face what the Ghost was staring so wide-eyed at, mimicking his eyes, they both stared at the GIANT Fallen figure that stood before them! This best had four arms, and it's own great headpiece, atleast a story high, the giant suddenly roared at them in its own language! "... Well Blinky, at a time like this, a smart man would know that it's time to RUN LIKE A LITTLE BITCH!" The Guardian screamed as he ran away, the Ghost quickly flying after him as the giant with the fire-colored eyes shot off LARGE Shrapnel shots! BARELY missing Desert Punk. This was gonna be interesting...

As he hid behind his safe little office, he began to think, if only for a moment he could-HOW was he supposed to be THAT? Hang on, what WAS that thing? "Blinky!..." He called upon his Ghost, which showed up in is hand "...What is that thing?" The Ghost looked at Punk, then around the corner, wondering if there was any fallen coming in after them. "That must be Riksis, a Fallen Archon, and by the look of it's red cape, he belongs to the House of Devils, like the rest of them."

Punk took it all in, is that really how they worked? They just get BIGGER!? Punk then breathed a moment, collecting himself as the stomping steps of the giant Fallen lurked ever closer to his position inside the dock.  
He began to think of a rebuttal, how to attack this thing. His thinking was suddenly cut short! A bladed Vandal slashing at him over and over, trying to catch him with its second set of hands, as he dodged the two blades, Punk pulling out his shotgun and blasting it in it's gullet!

With another surprising him from behind, he used his winch to pull himself upward, saving him from a beheading! Turning quickly while hanging from it, he blasted the Vandal, clearing the back room that looped into the dock.

Punk then remembered his strategy, smirking a bit as he kept his head, peeking out, he fired off his hand cannon, the sight looking much like it would if he had thrown a rock at its head, the Archon's head ticking back, then angrily firing off its shrapnel launcher in reply! Punk quickly dashed to the other entrance, firing off two shots again, his accuracy on par, as the rounds hit him again! Desert Punk then realized something, dorm thing that he should have realized sooner, this damage whose doing IS effecting it, slowly, but surely, this due to the lack of the aura around the great Fallen! It had no shield!

When Punk had peeked out again from the opposite side the Archon was facing, he chucked a grenade, it landing on its lower arm, blasting and pushing it back, it's great body stepping back as it took the blow, it didn't fall over however, aiming its weapon at the entrance Punk was expected to come out of! And it was right, firing off as Punk practically danced in panic as the shrapnels that flew around him! Ducking finally, he fired off his hand cannon, at its head again, the Archon suddenly rushing the Hunter, he reached his lower arms into the room to catch Desert Punk, which he quickly avoided, barely ducking the clutches of the Archon as he dashed towards the other entrance, though this rush came to a screeching halt as 3 blade-wielding Vandals rushed the other side, it was a good plan, it seems they weren't such idiots after all.

As the Punk ran from them, they chased him out of the looping office-RIGHT into the clutches of the Archon! The Guardian was helpless! His arms caught in the clutch of one of the archon's four great arms, shouting something at him in his deep voice, SLAMMED Desert Punk into the wall, then TOSSED him to the other side of the room, the fierce throw made him land against the metal wall with a loud *CLANK!* sliding down on the ground.

The Vandals laughed at him, until the Archon quickly silenced them, scolding them in their language "You damn fools! You let this low-life worm of a Guardian KILL your brothers!? You all disgust me! I should stunt EACH of your arms and make you all MINORS again! Now go there and CHECK if he is dead!"

The Vandals obeyed, wishing no more wrath from their Archon. Punk was barely breathing, laying against the wall of the other side, which Kanta had never been on in this battle, he was shifting his eyes, not moving his head to make the illusion that he was dead. He then noticed something next to him, that was just the sort of luck he needed. Now, he just had to wait.

As the three Fallen all approached with their blades wielded, they stepped up to him, close enough distance for him, before suddenly SPRINGING into action! Firing his winch cable up quickly, pulling out his new tool of destruction, a Rocket Launcher, one that held two missiles in the magazine! Lucky was Punk, as his winch then pulled him off the ground and into the air, surprising the arrogant Fallen! Firing down at them with the missile, blasting then all to bits! As Desert Punk landed, the Archon faced him, Punk stood defiantly before him, the Archon was next.

"So, you're the big badass known as Rikisis, huh?" Desert Punk asked the giant Fallen, before reloading his shotgun, then his hand cannon, feigning that he paid no mind to the Archon. This gesture infuriated it, and it suddenly charged the Guardian, who was now ready for his savage tactics, using his winch again, he flew up and over the Riksis' shoulder, turning quickly to face it as it BLASTED closely with his shotgun! This actually hurting the Archon, he cursed in his language before firing off many shrapnels toward the Guardian, who swung himself against the wall, kicking off it to gain a boost, now circling the Archon. When far enough from the giant Fallen, Desert Punk made his move, pulling out his rocket launcher, firing off his last heavy missile at the beastly Fallen elite! As the missile blasted against its back, the Archon growled before twisting around and firing off at Punk, trying to pin him to the wall with hot shrapnel!

Desert Punk whined a bit, panicking a little as the angered Riksis stomped toward him, sliding into cover behind a turned up chunk of floor concrete, pulling out his hand cannon, he fired off over the top of his barricade, only to duck again as suppressing shrapnel flew at him, the Archon getting closer.

Punk had no choice, it was run again, or get smushed like a bug! With the winch flying upward, he was shocked when the Archon suddenly jumped, reaching out and grabbing the cable, with a sudden laugh, PULLING Desert Punk out of his hiding place. Punk was quick on his feet, or winch, in this scenario, pulling himself TOWARD Riksis, pulling out his shotgun, this ballsy move could very well get him killed! But Riksis didn't realize what Punk was doing, at least until it was too late! Desert Punk pulled out his shotgun, BLASTING off every round in he magazine right in the Archon's face, sending Riksis to the ground!

When Desert Punk landed on the ground, releasing his winch from Riksis' dead hand, he watched as the giant Fallen began to disintegrate, leaving something behind in its dissolving wake. The Ghost then came out over Punk's hand, observing the dock, Punk was the only man standing. It then floated over to the big metal object dropped by the Archon, scanning it. "You just defeated an Archon, AND we got a warpdrive, this could CRIPPLE the Fallen. Desert Punk, this is stupendous, we've contributed at least a month's worth of work in one day! The Vanguard will be pleased~" he said, before Punk simple chuckled in response, falling backward, he was exhausted, and it was time to go home. With the warpdrive collected, as well as his Guardian, the Ghost called the ship, driving them both back to the tower.

Hope you enjoyed it! Leave comments below~ Btw, any OC's obviously belong to me, but their classes as Guardians obviously belong to Bungie, until further notice, Desert Punk will be the only character from GONZO's anime.


	4. Chapter 4

The Demon of Destiny Ch.4

Hello all readers! Again, hope you're enjoying. As I said before, all OC's belong to me, thank you~

* * *

Chapter 4: The Dark Within

Everything felt so soft, nice and peaceful~ the darkness of sleep was all so sweet. No worries, no nothing~ Hell, he could be dead and not care right now... Suddenly, he felt a sort of sharp pain someplace, then suddenly light surrounded him! And the pain increased tenfold! Suddenly his left butt-cheek hurt beyond belief!

"GGGAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" Desert Punk screamed out loud! He looked around in the white room he was in, his body was in hospital gowns and suddenly he noticed a figure standing over him, a blue robot server with a pair of pliers in his hand, within them a large black looking shard.

The robot then spoke "confirmed, larger basic shrapnel, Fallen. The removal is complete." Another voice then spoke, this one not robotic, and desert punk looked to it, a clad blue man, with no hair and suited up in red and silver armor, with emblems all over, he seemed like a jarhead through-and-through to Punk. "Very good, add the healing solution please, that will be all." The blue man said, the robot doing so quickly, injecting a fluid into the open wound on Desert Punk's ass cheek, this terrifying punk beyond belief! The pain suddenly vanished and the wound healed, the punk stopping and noticing his...

"Huh..." Was all he could say, the awoken nodded his head to Desert Punk before speaking. "Believe it or not, you are a lucky man. Facing an Fallen Archon single-handedly and walking away with only a shrapnel in your ass very lucky. In fact, it's never been done before, which is why I came down to meet you, and welcome you to our ranks." Punk looked up at the Awoken, not sure if he should take the blue man seriously "Not sure if I feel to 'lucky'." Punk stated, the clad awoken stepped up to the end of his medical bed "Cayde has told me much about you, Desert Punk, and that you left to go on your first mission alone, didn't expect you'd be taking on a high-ranking Fallen, now did you? But where I my manners, I am Commander Zavala, Titan vanguard and mentor, as I said, I wished to come here and welcome you as one of us."

Punk rose and eyebrow, crossing his arms "An odd place to give a welcome, and I ain't even a Titan~" he said, leaning back and chuckling, now finding it all somewhat amusing, the Commander smiled a bit as well "So it's true, you really do have an answer for everything. Though you are not a Titan, you are a Guardian, you're no soldier, none of us are, except for those who believe themselves to be. We are simply protecting humanity, and its roots, as well as the Traveler." Punk closed his eyes, thinking about it all again, the Traveler... One day he was in the Kanto Desert, working in the high-life, working for the Government, next he knew, he was cold and awake in the Cosmodrome...

"Well, I've said my piece." The Awoken Vanguard stated, waking Punk from his thoughts, "Next time, Punk, perhaps you should take a partner with you. As for your wound, you should be better by tomorrow." He said, nodding to the Hunter as he left, Punk considering his words.

"A partner? I had a partner, her name's Kosu-..." He went quiet.. This was the first time he thought of his friends.. Well, 'friends' was a strong word, more like acquaintances... 'Junko Asagiri, milk-tank maiden that always teased him... and The Machine Gun Brothers; Fuyo, Akio, and the Haru, and finally, his apprentice, or former apprentice, Kosuna... He wondered about them, what happened to Junko? Did she ever marry? The Machine Gun brothers, did they ever get laid like they wanted? And Kosuna... Did she ever become the Deserts number one power-babe, like she wanted?' All these questions flooded his mind as he thought more and more about it... Hell, he was even curious about Rain Spider, 'what ever happened to him as well? Or Natsuko and Stryker? Bet they married and had douchebag kids' Desert Punk laughed at that last part before the Ghost came to his attention.

"You know Punk, there are plenty of Guardian's who look for partners, you should consider it." The Ghost gestured, Kanta shooting him a prideful sneer "PUH! I don't need a freakin' partner! I've never needed one back in the Kanto, you HAD to rely on yourself back then! Not no stinkin' partners!" He finished stubbornly. The Ghost shook his head "But then missions and jobs will be easier to do~" He retorted, Punk was quick to respond "But I also probably gotta share the reward money as well!"

"Perhaps, or you could both get paid as service to the city, as ALL Guardians do..." The Ghost continued, but Punk wouldn't hear it, crossing his arms, before laying back, sleeping off the rest of the night, waking the next morning, the medical wing released him. He donned his outfit, loading his weapons, he walked out into the front yard of the front yard of the tower, looking toward the Hall of the Guardians. He has never been in there, and that's where the Vanguard gathered, if he ever needed help on a mission, he would go there. He stopped for a moment, thinking about it...

"Pfffft! No way!" He said, pulling his helmet on, he had his Ghost call the ship with the newly install warpdrive. What surprised Punk was the ship that WASN'T his, descending in front of him. When he saw Amanda Holiday walk out from the docking bay, he smirked a bit, replacing his confused look with a cocky smile, the blonde shipwright approaching him and his ghost, when she reached him, she looked up at the ship above them.

"Like it?" Was all she said, Punk questioning this somewhat, not sure what she meant. The Ghost answered for him "This isn't our ship.." The shipwright laughed abit before continuing "it is now~ your old one was falling apart, figured, instead of using more duck tape and glue, I would just install the warpdrive and good parts from Arcadia, and put them into the Regulus shell, what you got? The 'Regulus X99' model~" she presented. The Ghost was surprised and pleased "wow~ this is really nice of you, thank you." The Shipwright waving her hand, secretly absorbing the appreciation, the moment cut short when Kanta stepped forward, grabbing her by her hips.

"Admit it, baby~ you did all this to talk to me~ if you wanted to be sweet, you could'a just asked~" Kanta said suavely to her. She smiled, then, to his surprise, pulled off his helmet, slapped him in the face, and put it back on him as he caught himself back on balance!

"Next time you put your hands on me, or wanna 'get sweet', I'll stuff you into y'ur ship. Lord knows your ship could always use MORE hot air. Next time you wanna show gratitude, a simple 'thank you' will suffice, we clear?" She said, feigning a sweet heart, Punk falling back on his butt "Clear..." He said, getting his head back together as she walked back to the Docking Bay.

Punk pulled off his helmet, rubbing the slap mark. The Ghost flew up to him "wow, that was... Unexpected." The Ghost said, before Desert Punk pulled himself up "PLEASE, she's so into me~!" Kanta smirked as he looked to the ship, much better looking than the other Arcadia class ship. It was time to get moving...

With Punk and his Ghost in the ship, it soared through the sky. When safely in orbit, the Ghost began to speak "There are reports that the Fallen have been keeping a pretty tight hold on the Skywatch in the Cosmodrome. Could be one of their leaders, or something valuable. Whatever it is, the Speaker is asking Guardians to look into it."Valuable!? Sounds like my kind of job!" Desert Punk said, quickly taking control of the ship as they approached their location.

When they were dropped off by their ship before it returned to the atmosphere for their call, Punk and his Ghost looked around, landing in the Steppes as they always did, it being the safest location to land in. Desert Punk waited for his Ghost to get the signal, and when he did, he pointed Kanta in the right direction. "To the left, passed the crash site." And with that, Desert Punk began to run, amazed with his own endurance as he didn't feel tired at all, stopping only to observe the many crashed planes, rusted over from years of remaining in that same field...

He did feel surprised, however, when he ran into a group of Fallen! Which screeched at his arrival, the Vandal firing off his scout rifle at the Guardian as his Shanks attempted to surround him, Punk firing off his hand cannon, wielding it with one hand as he always did, destroying each Shank with one shot, leaving the Vandal.

The Vandal charged the Desert Punk, attempting to punch it with its greater of left arms, Punk dodging it, taking hold of his smaller left arm, pulling it behind the Vandal before kicking it forward, taking out his blade, the Hunter ended it quickly before the Vandal knew it. "Another one bites the dust~" Punk said out loud, his ghost coming out and examining the area. "Let's keep going, the Skywatch is just passed this bridge."

Desert Punk walked on, passing under the bridge, the giant building with the satellite dish on top was where his indicator pointed, it seemed pretty far, but of course Desert Punk was used to walking...

"You know this place must've been amazing before the collapse. Thousands of souls boarding colony ships, off to build cities beyond..." The ghost said, Desert Punk looking at the little floating light robot, wondering why he had such admiration for something like the past. Following the path that seemed to be traveled often, it curving around rocks and bordered by rails rusted over time. Eventually, Desert Punk reached the entrance of the large building, the Satellite dish reflecting the sun's light off it. When Punk and his ghost escalated the ramps that led up to the entrance, a wire rifle shot FLEW by Punk!

"Guh!" Was all punk could say as he fell back from his own sudden movements, quickly rolling behind a rusted old car, pulling out his hand cannon and firing it off toward the Fallen Vandal sniper, which fired back in response! "GRRRGGHH! Stupid Fallen always gotta go for pinning me down!" Kanta uttered to himself and his Ghost. "Well, it IS the Fallen, they often enjoy killing off guardians quickly, AND you did kill their Archon, so it only stands to reas-" he was interrupted by shock rifle rounds that missed them again, Punk putting the Ghost away so he didn't get shot!

"Shut up Blinky, I'm trying NOT to die here!" Desert Punk said, before pulling out his hand cannon again, aiming right this time, when he shot, the Fallen Vandal's head bursting before it fell over dead! Another Vandal and a Fallen Captain guarded the door here, punk rolling his eyes when he saw the Captain roar and raise his fist to them, flicking it off in return! Throwing a grenade at the Fallen, the explosion was enough distraction to make a sprint for the old crate closer to them. By now, the Fallen noticed he moved, but weren't sure where.

They were answered Desert Punk pulled out his shotgun, blasting the Vandal dead in one shot, aiming it at the Captain and firing again before it could fire back, BREAKING its blue shields! The Captain SWUNG his shock blade at the Punk, only for him to duck, the opening left to Desert Punk was taken, as he shotgun blasted a buck into it's back, ending the Captain quickly.

"That was close~" the Ghost prompted, Desert Punk entering the Skywatch, his eyes looking out for anything valuable, and the Fallen that would most likely be guarding it, whatever 'it' was... Stepping further inside the Skywatch, he managed to bump into every crate, console, and broken wall until he finally found some set lights, they were Fallen, which means more were inside, which was reassured Kanta, wondering why only a Captain and two Vandals were in charge of guarding a whole facility...

What he found more strange was next broken down room, which had two Fallen in it, not Captains or Vandals, but two little Dregs guarding a steel gate locked down with a key-code console on the right of it. As the Dregs stepped through the puddle of water that was made from a leak above, Desert Punk chucked a grenade between them, it blasting them, and the water. "Hehehehe~" Punk chuckled, the Ghost questioning Kanta with a "What is it?" Desert Punk looked to his ghost "That was quite the 'splash' damage, wasn't it?" He snickered at the pun, the Ghost dead-panned for a moment before floating to the console, "You did not just say that." The Ghost then got to work on the Console, trying to open the locked door.

"Whatever it was that the Fallen locked this door for, they made sure they kept ANYONE from getting in... Or out..." He finished just when the door unlocked, the sound of the heavy door unlatching from the lock made Punk step back. The door then rose, reaching the top quickly, a thin layer of green fog, quickly dispersing as it met with the fresher air. Punk's next move being a reflex, his hand trying to cover his nose-which was covered by his helmet, still the stench that crept out of the chamber smelled of putrid death. What he saw was defined in one word, "creepy..." The light in the chamber ahead was emitted with a green color from strange crystals growing out of the ground, as well as one single 'lantern'-if one could call it that, as it laid off in the corner. The stench was terrible, almost as if it was thick enough to be seen, and it was, from a black smog rising from thousands of ugly, dark spores that were piling up over each other. Ugly as they were, they didn't move at all, and the black smog wasn't poison, just disgusting...

"Is this... Fallen?" Desert Punk asked the Ghost, which peered out of his hand, looking around for himself "I don't think so..." Punk then entered, turning right and going up the stairs, seeing more piles of the dark spores that clustered on the walls and floor. As they moved, the room started to darken, so the Ghost hovered over Desert Punk's head, "what is this?" The ghost asked, lighting the way as Punk held his shotgun forward. Suddenly he spoke "Lots of motion ahead... I got a bad feeling about this!" Saying this at the top of the stairs, Punk turned left, which opened up into a bigger room with much more space, and clutter to fill it...

Punk's tracker was starting to go off, he looked forward, watching attentively as his tracker showed more and more movement coming from-not one-but THREE directions! He readied his shotgun, but he wasn't ready for the sudden a silence-tearing roar was heard from the other side of the room, this one deeper and more sinister than a Fallen. In the far off distance, where the thick darkness met the light of the ghost; came many multiple figures, suddenly RUSHING a at Desert Punk, the Ghost speaking out "The Hive! They're already here!" A closer look showed these 'rushing' creatures were humanoid, their skin a palish color, almost dead, and scaly, their heads bulbous and claws sharp upon each decrepit finger. At least a dozen of them came into view as their high-pitched shrieking freaked out Desert Punk enough to run!

He quickly ran back down the stairs, the many creatures chased after him at unreal speed! One of their claws catching him, scratching away his shields partially! The sharp pain was felt, dropping off a grenade for them to step on, blasting it off! It worked, for the most part, which was good enough for him! With most of those things dying from the explosion, he realized they were weak, but numbers made their strength.

As he scaled the flight of stairs in one jump, with the help of his winch, he loaded his shotgun, ready for another round of them, when only a few came around, it only took two blasts from his shotgun to send them to whatever hell they belonged to! As he swung back in, he saw in the far distance, small clusters of green lights, each cluster was in packs of three! They all seemed to move together. The explanation was quickly made out as each figure that was hiding and calculating moves behind the crates and consoles, each of the figures had three of the green lights upon their head. These monsters pulled weapons that seemed to latch to their wrists, firing large darts of purple energy at great speed, FLYING past Punk, almost hitting him across through the stomach as he hid again behind a big blue-painted pillar. The roars and growls continued, they sounded possessed, hungry even.

"What the hell are these things!?" Punk said, then deciding to toss a grenade in the darkness, the incendiary blast killing off one of the agents of darkness. "At least they can freakin' die!" He said, just as the ghost turned the light to Kanta's left, as a loud, heavy roar pierced his ears!

"PUNK MOVE!" the Ghost warned Punk! Desert Punk glanced for a second to see an even BIGGER three-eyed agent, this one beefier than the other ones, slamming one of his fists down at Desert Punk, it being infront of him now! Punk dodge-rolled out of the way, pulling out his shotgun, the Ghost kept his light on the beast, which was aiming its attached weapon, firing off a larger round of an arcing blast, which quaked the walls behind Punk. This didn't stop Desert Punk though, firing off his shotgun! One shot obviously wouldn't kill this beast, going for two instantly, the monstrous thing finally disintegrated, into dust, like the smaller, charging ones before it.

"Punk, I know this may sound crazy, but we should charge through!" Desert Punk peeked around the corner of the pillar he was hiding behind, only to get fired upon on sight. "Yeah, FUCK THAT!" Desert Punk said as the Ghost follower his head movements, so Kanta could see everything.. "We'll maneuver around, keep anything we can between us and them! Which way are we headed Blinky?" The ghost only took a second before responding "We're headed straight for the end of the room, on the other side. Think you can make it?" Kanta peered out from the corner again, the Hive seemed to have been looking for him still. "That's a yes! I ain't dying here!"

With that, Punk charged around the pillar he hid behind, purple rounds of energy flying around him! He ducked and rolled behind a box, instantly dashing from cover-to-cover across the room. Desert Punk then pulled out his shotgun, seeing two sets of green lights around the corner of a console-like generator; blasting one into oblivion, the other trying to bash his decrepit fist into Punk's head, replied to quickly by a headshot from Desert Punk's hand cannon.

As three different purple darts flew by him from various locations, two of them hitting Punk as he ducked for cover. Pinpointing their locations quickly, he accurately did them in, the Acolytes of this darkness bursting into ash as they died. Gross... Punk dashed for the exit he found up ahead, diving blasts of energy arced downward at Desert Punk, rushing toward the exit, leaving a grenade for the two Knights of the Hive followed him out, Kanta chuckled a bit as he heard the explosion behind him.

Desert Punk continued up a flight of stairs, entering into a smaller office that opened into a giant refinery, split in two. "There's a great power in this chamber, I feel this may be what the Fallen were guarding... The Hive being on Earth is quite the fined..." The Ghost stated as Punk kept his head low, watching as suddenly a hive dressed in s flowing robe, flew overhead in the room ahead of them, those Thralls of the Hive followed her, the Acolytes already fighting the Fallen, taking their in this places in this factory, like it was a battleground.

"Oh come on..." Desert Punk groaned, the Ghost looking at his Guardian "The Hive and Fallen are fighting each other, this is our time to strike. The Hive have a Wizard here, we should destroy it." The Ghost disappeared again, letting Punk strategize on the plan of action. When it was set, he sprinted out in the factory room, not bothering to attack the Fallen, aiming his hand cannon and shotgun blasts in combination, at the Hive, the new threat posing more of a challenge to the desert demon.

The room attached to the first factory area held Fallen snipers, Vandals firing wires of blue light, sharply missing or piercing the Thralls that seemed to surround the Wizard, which floated above the rage-blind thralls, which charged to their deaths. Punk noticed the few Dregs firing their shock pistols at the Wizard, seeing it do no effect to the flaring red aura around the Wizard. "Ugghh, this is gonna suck the dust out my dad's nuts..."

This anticipation made Desert Punk reload his shotgun again before sliding into the room finally. A couple Fallen Dregs engaging him with shock rounds, which were dodged and responded to with hand cannon rounds. By now, the Hive seemed to be winning the fight, more-so due to superior numbers. When the Dregs' heads popped off, he quickly used his winch to pull himself up to the higher metal platform. This point was good for blasting the Acolyte heads which filled the factory.

Gotra, Eir Spawn, the Wizard in control of the Hive Attack, screeched at the sight of the Acolytes dying, finding the hidden source quickly, sending waves-and-waves of blasts from it's wicked hands, all aimed at Punk. His winch flew upward, wrapping around the piped ceiling, pulling Desert Punk quicker than the blasts could reach him. The Hunter then swung himself forward, lowering himself at gravities pull, shotgun blasting the Wizard once, watching its red aura burst.

The Wizard backed away quickly, swirling in the air before conjuring some a source of black dust, throwing it on the ground around Desert Punk, the dust created a dome of it around him, causing him to cough, even from inside the helmet, also lagging his movements, he even tripped over himself! There he was, down on the ground as the Hive Acolytes began to fire their shredding arrows of energy at the stunted Guardian, the dust being the cause of his weakening.

In a last-ditch-effort, Punk fired his winch forward, pulling himself out of the black cloud that choked him as soon as it wrapped around the first thing it touched. When out, the breath of fresh air being the best thing he ever felt! As soon as it was possible, Desert Punk quickly reacted, chucking the grenade that regenerated at the Wizard, screaming "EAT THIS YOU GROSS BITCH!" as it burst. The Wizard cried as it was disintegrating, no more Hive were left in the room. The Hunter laid back, relaxing as the fight was over... Until three shots of shock rounds flew across him! The Fallen suddenly breaching the room!

"You gotta be freakin' kidding me!" Punk was on his feet, his reflexes was getting as sharp as he used to be, dashing behind cover. "The Fallen were waiting for you!" The Ghost stated. "NO SHIT!" Punk replied quickly in anger, the anxiety of the situation was worse due to his exhaustion. As the suppression continued, and gotten WORSE, as Fallen Vandals and Dregs filled the room, and then-some! What was he to do!?

'Grrrrgggh! Crap what am I gonna do!? I'm almost out of ammo! And I only had two rockets from before! Crap-CRAP-DOUBLE CRAP!' Punk screamed in his head, thinking-thinking-thinking, a rush was the only solution, he would double-back around from the second factory area where they were rushing from, that may work.

"Alright, hang on tight Blinky! I'm gonna get us out of here!" The Hunter said with a small twinge of doubt in his voice, the Ghost responded "Hold on with what?" Desert Punk sprang into action, firing off his hand cannon! Actually blasting off the head of a Dreg, the Vandals took cover, not taking this Guardian lightly as they witnessed him kill off the Hive attack made on them. The Vandals attempted sniping him, to no avail, his winch hanging him from the ceiling again. At the right angle, he fired his hand cannon again, the wires rippling by him! He dodged them in midair, deciding now to detach himself, falling onto one of the Dregs! "Hang on pal!" He said as he smushed the poor Dreg, not sorry for it, as he shot at Vandal peering out from a generator to hit him, it fell over, dead quickly.

When a Dreg tried to assault him from behind, he grabbed the stabbing arm from behind, tossing it over his shoulder, Desert Punk popping a round into its head, reloading it then, pulling his shotgun out then, reloading it as well, when two Vandals came out of NO WHERE! Jumping Punk with their blades, their flourishes breaking his shield, leaving him, once again, on the ground.

By now, he was in the back of the second factory room, this tussle making him move all over! The two Vandals stepping up to the downed Guardian, their shock blades ready to finish him. This would have been Punk's end, if it weren't for a sudden set of rounds hitting their backs, downing them quickly. Where it came from was quickly verified by Desert Punk, a black hooded Hunter held a smoking pulse rifle. The body was curvy and slender, and very VERY obviously female, the generous bust of the black suited Hunter was the biggest giveaway, catching Punk speechless...

"A-Are you by any chance Desert Punk?" The Hunter called to him, wearing the Rogue set armor, most of it in black. Punk shook his head, silently relieved to see help. Suddenly he was pissed, "Wh-What the hell!? Why're you here!? W-Who sent you?" Punk questioned the woman as she approached him. "I-I-i..." The girl seemed nervous somewhat, here, in the MIDDLE of FALLEN TERRITORY, she stuttered. 'Maybe she was scared of them? But how? She's a Guardian, she FIGHTS Fallen-AND she just killed them, and saved me!' Desert Punk thought as she seemed to mutter things. "I-I was sent to bring you back-Ohmygosh! You're bleeding!" She stated, pointing to the Desert Punk's side, where a fragment of sorts was injected into him. She quickly reached a tender hand to pull it out, only to Punk's instant pain!

"MOTHEROFALLWHORES! OUCH!" Kanta yelled out as it echoed through the factory! His new ally's finding was quite large eery green shard, covered in specks of Kanta's blood, it was shaped like a claw... "This is... A Hive claw... The Hive are on Earth!?" The girl jumped back, Desert Punk noticing her body move, sort of enjoying it-he would've enjoyed it more if the Hive hadn't shanked him.

Punk then noticed movement in the background, while she seemed to be muttering on about something involving the find. Desert Punk quickly took her, which made her scream a bit from the surprise, before she knew it, she was on the ground! 'WHAT was this timid thing DOING here!?' Punk asked himself, quickly rolling her off to the side, pulling out his shotgun as a Fallen Captain engaged him! Shock blades held in its greater hands, it's lesser hands holding a shock pistol, most likely apprehended from a Dreg comrade.

By now, Punk's shields have returned, this evened the playing field, as the blades slashed against Desert Punk's shield, Desert Punk then blasted the Captain's away! The advantage now shifted. The Captain fired off its shock pistol, the streaming bullets hitting Punk! The weight of the many shock rounds sending Kanta to the floor again, his grunts were enough to signify that one more slash of a shock blade would end his shields. The Captain dashed to do so, wanting to end the Guardian that killed his squadron.

That wasn't the case however, the Captain had forgotten about the other guardian, the Hunter who was now behind him, unloading her auto rifle rounds into his back, the Captain's shields now obliterated again, just as they began to come back, Desert Punk taking this chance to shotgun it in it's Fallen gullet, sending it to the floor...

Desert Punk felt like dropping too, about to, he was saved by the Hunter who had came to his rescue. As she carried him out, he had this strange innate feeling that the Ghost wouldn't let this go, but for now, he didn't care, it was time to go the hell home...

* * *

If you haven't noticed yet, This chapter was kinda rushed. Yes I know it seems I'm following the Destiny story, and it seems atad rushed, I apologize, but I promise, I do have some "add-ons" and twists coming. As well as more OC characters and their story development of my own design. Thanks again for reading this far. Goodnight~


	5. Chapter 5

The Demon of Destiny Ch.5

Hey hey~ if you've made it this far, then you're pretty much invested, sort of, the story hasn't even BEGUN yet. I hope you're enjoying.

* * *

Chapter 5: Guardians

"MOTHERLESS-FUCKING-WHORE!" Desert Punk cursed out loud, once again BACK in the Medical Ward of the Tower. The medical robot shaking his head, filling the wound with the same foaming healing adhesive, Punk calming down after, the Hunter who brought him back to his ship, then the Tower was waiting outside. 'Why's she still here?' Punk wondered, really just focusing on anything until the pain passed.

"Excuse me Hunter, your wound should heal momentarily. Please wait at least an hour before returning to your previous position." The medical robot said before leaving him alone in the ward, the Hunter outside quickly peeking in. "Uhhmm... Are you okay? Oratleastdecent?" She muttered, earning her a "What?" From Desert Punk, which she responded quickly with a "Nothing!" Shutting the door first-then realizing she was there to visit Kanta, she entered.

An awkward silence filled the room at first, the black clad Guardian standing in front of Desert Punk, his arms crossed, an unamused look on his face. She tried to speak, but words wouldn't come out, so Kanta started, his steel-colored eyes analyzing the Hunter, she seemed super nervous, but why?

"Alright, why were you there?" Punk interrogated, the Hunter jumping at the question, shaking her head then, she started by taking off her helmet. When her face revealed, it was Punk who was stuttering, this girl was a true beauty, pale skin, semi-short hair, her eyes a sapphire blue, big as well, almost as big as the blush on her pale cheeks. Kanta was now looking her up and down and wondering what got her so damn nervous.. "I-I was sent by Master Cayde to go retrieve you. I-I-I also know who you are... Desert Punk.." She finally smiled a bit, getting sort of comfortable, though she still seemed kind of awkward, like she knew he wouldn't like hearing that he would have to be saved.

She twiddled with her fingers, Punk seemed pissed at first, she flinched, ready for him to yell, but it didn't happen, he simply sat back, eyes closed. After a moment of silence, he finally replied "Thanks.. I guess... Can't deny it. I was sunk back there..." He was a smart man, he knew how to bridge his ignorance and his pride. "Okay, I get that you were sent out to save me, but why are you here now?" Kanta questioned her again "I-I..." She stopped, taking a deep breath, what was with this chick?

"My name is Mori Tanaka, and from what I've learned from the Archives about you, you're skills are matched by only few! A-And I was wondering if I could...errrmm..." She stopped, blushing again, this girl was ridiculous "C'mon! Spit it out!" Kanta said, getting annoyed. "I want to be your partner!" The girl shouted out suddenly, Punk's eyes were dead-panned, seemingly taken no shock by this sudden confession. Mori waking for Punk's answer, wondering why he was taking so long to answer back, perhaps the awkwardness of the moment was the cause of the lagging seconds...

"Why should I?" Desert Punk finally asked, trying to find benefit for himself. "W-Well, for one, if it weren't for me, y-you wouldn't be here now..." She said, a bit bravely, Kanta's eyebrow twitching! This made him angry, but his voice choked in his throat, he couldn't rebuttal, it was true, she saved him, AND guided him back here. All these thoughts coursed through Kanta's meticulous brain... "I also have more to tell you, Desert Pu-" she was interrupted by a wave of his hand "Call me Kanta..." He said, his face showed a lot of stubborn pride in it. "Kanta Mizuno... I suppose I'll think about it... I want to make a reputation for myself, so I don't want somebody butting in on what I do!"

Mori's eyes brightened, this was great news! She had never had a partner before, and nobody ever bothered to ask her, so him even considering it was the GREATEST of news! She rushed over and hugged the hospitalized guardian, shaking him happily as he quickly screamed in pain. This made her stop, blushing again in embarrassment and apology, as she minded the wound, her excitement getting the best of her for that moment. "I-I'm sorry."

"Listen. I'm still new to this 'Guardian' thing. So gimme some time to get used to it before I make my decision..." Kanta demanded, trying to redeem some of his pride unnecessarily in this situation, Mori nodding it off, simply happy to have maybe found a partner. Suddenly, the brunette remembered her message she needed to tell him, "Deser- err.. Kanta. I have a message for you from the Vanguard."

Punk's ear's perked from the bed, giving her a bit more attention now. "What is it?" He asked, curious now. "They wish to discuss the find you made.. And the Hive.. What you found today, nobody's seen in centuries.." She said, a small frown on her face. Mori quickly shaking it off, smiling again, she wanted to be as pleasant as possible for Desert Punk, an apparent idol of her's. She waved to him before leaving Punk to his thoughts.

"You seem to be quite well known for a Guardian who has been revived only recently" The Ghost mentioned. "Yeah? Well I hate it! I seem to have an expectation from everybody I run into here, and it blows."Desert Punk concluded, saying no more on the subject as he then made his way out of the bed, suiting up before walking toward the Hall of Guardians.

As he entered, Kanta walked on through, his eyes wondering, mostly to the girls he noticed also walking through the halls, enjoying the view in the dim light as the hallway proved rather dark. "Hehehe~" Punk chuckled to himself, his Ghost hovering over his shoulder, rolling his eye when he caught Desert Punk constantly looking at the many pretty girls dressed up in the tower, which did include a few Guardians. The tight suits of the Hunter, and the curvaceous armor of the Titan was entertaining for him, the Warlock women were a mystery, the robes not revealing much. "I'm starting to like it here~" Punk chimed, earning another rolling of his Ghosts eye. "Such a reputation, how is it you turn out to steep so low?" The Ghost questioned Kanta.

"Hey, I'm simply admiring the products of life~ since WHEN is this a bad thing?" He asked as he came upon an ovular room, with steps that lead down to a central area with a table. Three people were standing at each part of the table. Two familiar faces and one mysterious, Desert Punk recognized Cayde, and Commando Zavala.

The other woman was human, shaved upon her head, the dark-skinned woman was robed in Warlock garments, obviously her class. She had a look on her face that showed a critical thinking mind, one Kanta could respect. She also had a sort of snobbish air about her, at least from Kanta's perspective, knowing that getting along with this stingy-looking person was gonna be tough, and he already SUCKED at getting along with people.

Kanta was unaware until he entered that she was watching him over her shoulder, that almost cold air about her chilled him, though he wouldn't let it show. He stepped forward, Cayde quickly waving to him. "hey hey~ Desert Punk! I see you made it back, means Mori did her job. I thought Zavala told you to stay put until you found a partner." Desert Punk grunted a bit, Zavala nodding his head, hearing of Kanta's recent return to the Medical Ward brought half a smile to him, only due to the sense of him being right.

"So why is it you called for me Cayde, you need something?" Desert Punk asked him, hoping the answer was 'no.' "Sorry, your business ain't with me kid. It's with Ikora Rey~" Kanta quickly turned to the Warlock Vanguard, and assumed mentor. Ikora stood there, staring him down with cold eyes, Desert Punk giving her that steel-gleam look he was good at giving. "So Ikora, what is-" Punk was interrupted quickly by the Warlock. "That's Mistress Ikora to you. So you're what the Archive has been buzzing about, the first find from the Kanto area, and someone of your skill-set. Your reputation precedes you.. But not by much."

A grunt escaped Kanta's mouth as this woman was starting to piss him off. 'Who the hell does this stingy bitch think she is? Crap, she's a Vanguard leader, perfect.' Punk thought as he let Ikora continue. "Am I irritating you? I'm sorry if you have better things to do. But I wished to simply ask you first hand what it was you saw in the Cosmodrome. But because of your REPEATED medical ward visit, it seems you'll need some education." She said, closing her lexicon. "I'm surprised you made this far. A guardian of your apparent caliber shouldn't be barely making it out alive."

"That's what you think lady! You're not out there!" Kanta finally yelled back, Ikora unfazed by this, she continued "and your level of maturity could use some work too... You've a lot to learn about being a Guardian, Guardian..." That caught punk of guard, simply and stubbornly closing his mouth, she was right, he didn't really know the first CLUE about what to do in this new world...

"As Vanguard, we've all been in your boots, all faced the darkness once, and we've survived... But sacrifices have been made, more lives lost, and more will follow. 'Only those who learn the ways of this world can survive in the next.' -Book of Osiris" Punk sighed, knowing he had no choice, he'd have to learn if he wanted to build himself a new, BETTER reputation, so far his only drive being pride. "Alright, Mistress Ikora... Show me."

Ikora slowly smiled, the stinginess beginning to melt away, though a constant eye of criticism still lurked, watching Kanta, she began by pressing a button on the table. "Let the lesson begin." Ikora said. The center of the table opening up to give a three-dimensional hologram of the traveler. Using diagrams, she was able to explain things to Punk in a way that made sense.

After explaining the light of the Traveler, Ikora told Desert Punk about the powers of the light, how it effects weapons, and even mentioned that each guardian has the possession of a 'super power' of sorts, one that each guardian can use when their light has reached maximum capacity in their body. Desert Punk was excited by that, it was like a sort 'trump card' he could use if he ever needed it.

"Now, I will explain the elements of light. So far, our research has divided the Light of the traveler into three separate elements that can be integrated into our armor and weapons." She began; "First, there is the light of the sun, this is referred to 'Solar' energy, like fire, it normally involves a burning affect. Next is the power generated by the planets, the nature of world's that we've inhabited, natural power, like wind and electricity, this power is known as 'Arc' energy, and it's the type of power that can cut and strike quickly and effectively. The third element is that of space itself, and the gravitational pull between the planets, referred to as 'Void' energy, and it is meant to be used for strong and powerful blows, not the fastest, it is certainly the most sense of energies. Do you understand?" Kanta nodded his head, his calculative mind taking this all in.

"Good. Now, Guardians use these elements in many different combinations, your shotgun, for instance, can be imbued with Solar energy and it would be effective against opponents with Solar shielding, as the energies would counteract and decline each other." Kanta then remembered, the Fallen Captain with his blue shield, always being the biggest nuisance to him...

"So Fallen Captains, for example, use Arc shields?" Punk asked Ikora, whose eyes widened a bit, taken back at how quickly he had taken all that information in. "That is.. Precisely correct. Their weakness is, oddly enough, in their own weapon energy. They use Arc energy or 'shock' rounds, and their shields are made of the same energy. My fellow Warlocks theorize that the energy used by the enemy often shows precisely where they are getting their power supply from. That is all I have to teach you for now.. To my surprise, believe it or not, you are an excellent student, for one so brash. Do not make such decisions in the battlefield, lest you endanger your fellow Guardians. That is all on my lesson for now." She said, Kanta then turning to Cayde, who was apparently taking the floor from Ikora, pushing another button, he then showed a hologram of the shard or claw that Desert Punk found earlier that day...

"This is what you managed to bring back to us, from what Ikora's research tells me, your finding is a Hive claw, and you found it in the cosmodrome... Meaning the Hive have Clem to Earth, if that's the case, then we'll need full patrol out there, do what we can to stop the infestation. Kanta, I wanted to thank you for bringing this to us, I understand Mori helped you, as was her mission. I hope, by now, you realize that Guardians are more effective as a team. Now I know where you come from-"

Kanta gave him a sarcastic look "You have no idea. The Kanto desert is the definition of 'dog-eat-dog' you don't just depend on a random stranger back in those days and survive, that's what it was all about. Survival of the fittest, if you couldn't make it on your own, then you didn't make it." Cayde nodded, leaning on the table a bit, he came with a rebuttal. "'Back in those days' you said, well sorry to burst your bubble, but it ain't those days anymore, survival of the fittest doesn't cut it anymore. Nowadays, if you DON'T work together, you're probably gonna end up dead. And you're no good to anyone dead Kanta. Stop being stubborn and get a partner..."

Kanta was taken back by this, AGAIN proven wrong... Kanta needed to obey the rule of the desert; 'the strongest survive'-but it seems the 'strongest' are those who depend on each other, the world was no longer the wasteland he once knew. Perhaps maybe... It would be a long road for Kanta Mizuno; the Demon of the Desert, to conform to this, and so suddenly... But if he wanted to survive, perhaps even HE would consider it...

"I-I suppose I can't handle it all... By myself... At least not yet." Kanta admitted, Cayde nodding, then quickly stopped "'yet'?" It was then Kanta gave him that same edgy look. "That's right... I'm gonna become a beast the Darkness fears~ all you Vanguard watch. I'll play nice for now, get my legs together, but when I'm ready, I'll take on the darkest dark these bitches have for me! And I'll destroy it~!" With that, he turned, waving to the Vanguard, dismissing himself. The Vanguard mentors then looked at each other. "Interesting one, isn't he?" Commander Zavala said, Ikora seemed quite irritated, as smart as he was, Kanta still ticked off the mature Warlock mentor with his attitude and brashness. Cayde chuckled his metallic voice heard when he began "It may be his own pride or ego that's driving him. But you watch, he'll get stuff done~" pointing his thumb at where Punk was once standing.

As Desert Punk was walking out of the Hall of Guardians, his Ghost appeared over his hand "You know, as far as your 'bravado' may take you, you really should use the Vanguard's knowledge. Commander Zavala is an excellent battle tactician, he didn't get his rank for nothing. Ikora Rey just proved her vast knowledge to you, and Cayde-6 has plenty of recon Intel on any enemy we may encounter." Kanta nodded, giving him a toothy smile before headed toward the Guardian quarters amidst the tower residences.

Somewhere in the tower were private and public areas for a Guardians only, recreational, training, and general meeting centers of relaxation. It would seem Guardians received the most proper care in this city-as they should, defending the city was proving to be more and more a difficult task. As Punk was looking for Mori, he searched any floor possibly accessible in the tower, he spent hours looking and asking around anyone he could. Strangely enough, almost nobody even knew who the Guardian was, which was not too surprising, the girl was as quiet as a door-mouse. After a total of five hours, late in the night, Desert Punk gave up, deciding to try the thing that peeked his interest more than anything since the return of his memories, a luxury that wasn't even feasible in his day, the pool!

Kanta was sincerely excited, many other male guardians watching the giddy Hunter, the Titans towering over him, looking down at him as he made his way out of the changing rooms quickly, his smile WIDER-than-wide at the glorious blue sight! Water! Not for drinking, but for the luxury of simple basking! And it was available to him whenever! This was fantastic! Trying it for the first time in his life, his cannon-ball was almost perfect, splashing onto a group of squealing girls, turning to see the Hunter breaching from the water, he looked back at them with even more struck interest.

The girls were sitting in a JACUZZI! A FREAKIN' JACUZZI! What WAS that!? Punk was immensely interested, the girls watching SLINK into hot tub, surprised at his courage, most men intimidated by pretty girls, they began looking him up and down, his body somewhat more muscular than average, he wasn't much taller than them. Desert Punk was more enamored with the bubbling hot water than the girls in swimming suits, though this quickly changed once he noticed, blushing a bit, he scanned at them all, the steam of the tub covering the details of their almost naked bodies, though Punk's perverted eyes could make it out. Finally he spoke, "Uhhh hey ladies~" he sunk back, puffing out his chest to imitate masculinity.

"Kanta?" A delicate voice asked, he turned to his head to see who it was, Mori, her short black hair dampened over her head, the locks of black hair against her head, she smiled, her eyes looking at Kanta all over, her blush expanding slowly, the other girls nothing this, Kanta didn't really, continuing to speak "Mori, I thought about your proposal..." The other girls then got quiet and whispering, with mention of 'proposal'. "And... I suppose I could be your partner..." Mori's face then brightened, instantly jumping up and down in the water, almost TACKLING Kanta in the jacuzzi! Hugging him close, many of the girl's snickers could be heard. Kanta was quick to blush as well, feeling her on him was surprisingly good-his inner pervert having a hay-day, stopping quickly her quickly by grabbing her naked shoulders, looking her in the eye.

"Listen, I'm only gonna say this once, eventually, I want a reputation for myself, for now, I gotta learn the ropes, that's why I'm doing this. So don't go getting any funny ideas about being roped to be something, got it?" Mori was quick to nodding, giggling as she hugged him again, whispering "Thank you." In his ear before quickly standing up, her face red as she had a glued smile to her face when she walked to the female changing room.

"Well, you do seem to have a way with people~" the ghost appeared before Kanta, making him and the girls jump! "Holy crap! I thought you were with my armor or something!" The ghost quickly deadpanned "That's absurd, I'm attached to your light, not your armor." Kanta was wide-eyed, "S-So say I w-were with some 'company', and we were-" the Ghost quickly stopped him "yes. But I do know when and when not to show up. Privacy is important too."

'Yeah; and with you hovering, I get none..' Kanta thought to himself, the Ghost still looking at him "So Punk, what is it we do now?" Kanta was quick to lay back, giving a reply "Rest up. Meet up with Mori tomorrow, and go hunting, find out whatever information we can find about the Hive." With the Ghost withdrawing, Punk looked back to the girls, looking to converse with them, a cheeky smile on his face he looked to see nothing-NOTHING!? "What the-?" His questioning was interrupted by the sound of giggling girls, all fawning over a giant man, this guy was blonde of hair and hazel in the eyes, and all the girls, guardian and normal, were throwing themselves at him.

"Fucking perfect. Just what I need, ANOTHER Harem Prince!" Kanta screamed, splashing the lonely Jacuzzi water he was in. The muscular man wrapping his arms around the three women, they all heading to another jacuzzi or pool. It didn't matter now, he sighed, at least he could enjoy the wat-"Punk, we should probably get going" the Ghost reminded him. -Nevermind...

So Punk left the pool then, looking for his new partner. His last partnerships forged in greed. Perhaps this one will be different, as it was forged upon Pride and perhaps a shred of goodwill, third time's the charm supposedly~

* * *

Ta da~ and done! I figured I'd throw in this little curveball for story development and more explanations~ hope you enjoyed, chapter 6 coming up soon. 'Til then, peace out squad.


	6. Chapter 6

The Demon of Destiny Ch.6

Chapter 6: The Warmind

"There have been reports of the Fallen tearing into machines all over the Cosmodrome. The Vanguard has noticed this, and I theorize that they're not just looting the place. It appears they're looking for something. If that's true, we ought to try to find whatever it is first." The ghost mentioned to Desert Punk in the cockpit of their ship. A swifter vessel flew next to them, soaring under them, it managed to stay in sync with their speed, Mori in it and eager to go, talking to her Ghost, she seemed ready, armed with her auto rifle and shotgun, it was surprising that she would pick that weapon, her timid nature not matching the heavy recoil, but it was something she could handle, rather nicely-as a matter of fact.

Earlier, Punk had approached her, ready to begin their first mission, her ghost informing her earlier of the very same issue that Kanta's ghost had just now. It was time for this duo to begin their work together. They landed in the Steppes of course, the safest place in the Cosmodrome to land. The Hunters both emerging from their ships as they ascended back into the atmosphere, away from combat zones.

"I'm picking up heavy Fallen activity nearby the Forgotten Shore.. But that's miles from here." The Ghost said in Punk's hand. Sighing, Desert Punk knew they'd have to 'hoof' it. That is until he witnessed Mori speed by him on a brilliant looking machine! A speeder-pike that floated before him, she mounted, her's colored in black with white streaks. "You know, Guardians set up vehicle grids here, if you connect to it, your ship can send these land transports~" Mori pointed toward the small little hut with a rusted roof in the near-distance. "I'll scout around while you connect to he grid, once you get your vehicle, we'll be off~" she said rather playfully, speeding off to look for any Fallen who may be looking for them. "I detect the grid, she's right, it's close" the Ghost said, Punk shaking his head before walking toward it, hearing auto rifle rounds in the far distance. "Crap, don't tell me she got into a firefight" Punk uttered as he began to sprint toward the little hut.

When they entered under the roof of the small shack, the console that activated showed the schematics of a the speeder bikes Guardians could connect to. "Let me out here, I'll connect us to the grid." The Ghost said, Kanta letting him do so, the Ghost flashed his scanning laser, making his spectacle of absorbing lights dance, Punk crossing his arms "Show off." He uttered, the Ghost not hearing this, he suddenly finished, Punk's very own speeder appearing out of the forces of light. It had a color very befitting, a sort of desert-esque golden color that reminded him of the Kanto sands.

"Sweet momma! What I would've given to have one of these baby's back in the Kanto!" Desert Punk exclaimed once he boarded his, his feet in place, Punk was careful to learn how to move this thing, slowly maneuvering it over the hills, and around the bend, laughing all-the-while! He was getting the hang of it, when suddenly he watched a Fallen Skiff, the Fallen deployment dropship, hover over the surface, as well as a shadow fly overhead as Mori speed off toward it. "This chick is weird..." Punk said, the Ghost hovering over his shoulder "how do you figure?" He asked Punk. "Think about it, this girls hella-shy when she's asking me to be her partner, now, she's all cheery and smiles? Kinda fishy... I got it!" Punk said, as if figuring out a puzzle, the Ghost awaiting his explanation. "She's OBVIOUSLY onto me~" Punk stated egotistically, a smirk slapped on his face by his own confidence under the helmet.

The Ghost's eye rolled, "seriously? Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that we know NOTHING about her, and she could just be good at killing Fallen..." He said when he heard more auto rifle rounds in the distance, along with the blast of a grenade. "...and apparently loves it too." Punk then quickly visualized tender, sweet Mori in a bloodthirsty killing spree of Fallen, laughing all-the-while. "Yeah, I'm gonna stick with my idea~" Punk gestured before hopping back on his speeder-bike, soaring by Mori, who had quickly rode up to him, finished with her Fallen.

"Now that we have our bikes, we can be at the Forgotten Shore in seconds." The Ghost said to Desert Punk, he had to admit, this was shamefully fun, his speeder blazing around when he put it in full throttle, Mori giggling abit, keeping her comms on so they could communicate. "Having fun?" She questioned, her reply was given when Desert Punk rode up a rock formed into a ramp for him. "HELL YEAH!" He shouted as he made serious air, not realizing that the drop up ahead was much larger, the Punk went hurtling downward, Punk instantly firing his rocket winch to the railing of the path on the otherside, connecting to the rusted plane-filled Mothyard.

Swooping himself over the railing, he breathed for a moment, Kanta looking down at his now destroyed bike, weeping my a bit. "Awww crap!" He cried, sighing, he sat for a moment, Mori watching him sadly from the other side of the drop he made, wondering if he was okay. "Easy come, easy go.." Kanta said, standing up all depressed, the Ghost shook his small little form, concentrating on something, Punk's same bike formed again right before him, good as new. "Easy go, easy come..?" The ghost questioned, Desert Punk staring at the Ghost... "You know Blinky, this is the start of a beautiful friendship~"

As the two riders then began to head to the Forgotten shore, Desert Punk took in some of the sights around him, the rocky cliffs that towered over him, water pouring out of the side into a small pond, this type of rock-bordered path was the only way to the Forgotten Shore. As they passed around the next few turns on the path, the Ghost spoke up again "We're almost at the Shore, the Fallen have established signal amplifiers up ahead." Mori then spoke up "What is it they're transmitting?"

"Bet your sweet ass it's got something to do with what they're looking for.. Or found." Punk said, hitting the thruster gear on his speeder, jetting ahead, right out into the open, a Fallen wire-round passing him, quickly causing him to jump from his bike, finding cover as it evaporated into light. When Mori saw this, she removed herself from her bike as well, seeing the Fallen Vandal from inside a cave to their left, Punk hid behind some toppled rocks. When the Vandal put eyes on her, it was his chance to rush it, it's focus on her as he fired off wire-rounds at her, she suppressed him with auto rounds of her own, distracting him as Punk swooped upward at him, blasting off his shotgun in its face. Over quickly, he waved to Mori.

"Let's keep moving." He called to her, suddenly more shock rounds flew by them, as more Fallen were littered behind the many rocks of the shore. Seeming to have been squatting in this shipwreck yard-turned-base of operations for the Fallen, they had Vandals and Dregs on guard, Punk could see in the distance as a Captain, with his Arc shields flaring, was in the center of one of the opened up ships. "One of the amplifiers has to be in there." Desert Punk stated, staying low as the Fallen patrol who saw them were heading over. "Aw crap-stack! We're not gonna make it to the amplifier with that many Fallen, if only we had a distance weap-" he stopped at the sound of a could clicks, like a reloading of sorts, looking to Mori, the smaller black-clad Hunter with a sniper rifle now in her hands.

"What the crap!? Where'd that come from!?" Desert Punk questioned, stopping as he remembered his situation. "You know what? Fuck it! Can you clear a path for me, I got a plan, keep them scrambling towards the cave over there to the left, I'll head down the yard from the right and get in. If they get too close, fall back to the mountain pass, the view from there will still be good, got it?"

"O-Okay~" the girl said, quickly sprinting toward the cave, Desert Punk watched as she sniped, rather well actually. He knew how the ammo worked, the technology of today, thanks to the traveler, allowed guardians to synthesize ammunition from the death of the darkness. The Fallen counted as Darkness, so ammo would be emitted. "Alright, time to move." Desert Punk said, sprinting down the dirt/sand engulfed shipyard, sprinting toward the rusted ship cracked open at the middle. "I'll bet my sack both the amplifiers are in these wrecked ships." The Ghost spoke up then, sighing at the vulgarity of his guardian. "Must you be so indecent?" He asked, eating a quick "Shut up" from Punk, trying to focus on the task at hand.

Desert Punk dashed forward, ducking behind every rock and up-turned crate, vehicle, or large object he found. Seeing the ship much closer now, he analyzed his next move, calculating his best option of infiltration. His final product of an idea was then set and he began it immediately, launching a grenade into the opening of the split sea-vessel, blasting out any unwanted attention.

Most of the Fallen numbers focused on Mori, she seemed to handle herself well, that cave being a good hiding spot, but he had to move quick, or else she'd be swamped soon. Dashing in through the smoke and blasted remnants of the thrown bomb, he pulled out his shotgun, best in close-quarters, he yanked out his Ghost to speak to it.

"Hey Blinky, Whatcha got on the amplifiers? Any in here?" The Ghost was quick to scan, nodding instantly "Just above us." He stated, disappearing back into Punk's hand, he knew where he was going next. Careful to ascend the steps, he pointed his shotgun forward, peeking in to see the center of the ship where it was gashed and opened, half of the room he entered still intact, a distinct Fallen looking device was emitting a sound, it was... Playing music..?

"What the crap...?" He said, as the ghost was sent out to scan the amplifier, only to spin around and widen his eye "Punk! Duck!" The Ghost shouted, Desert Punk doing so as the Fallen Captain slashed at him, his shock blades emitting arc energy! "SON OF A BITCH! I forgot about the freakin' Captain!" Punk said as the Captain slashed at him again, scratching his back! This causing him to bleed, his shields obviously broken. He quickly fired his winch, rocketed out and wrapped around the amplifier, sending him in a loop around the room, as per the rule goes; 'what goes around, comes around', slinging Desert Punk RIGHT at the Captain, one shotgun blast bursting most of it's arc shielding, earning a roar in reply, firing off a shock pistol with one of its lesser arms, trying to end Punk there.

As Desert Punk swung around by the Ghost, he yelled to him, "Go scan the amplifier!" The Ghost then quickly flew toward the Fallen machine, sending his many rays of scanning, coordinating the signal as Punk acted quickly, swinging himself then outward towards the great opening of the ship! Outside, it was simple for him to swing downward, out of sight from the captain as he landed into the deck below as he detached himself. The Fallen Captain, which had gone down to search for Punk, quickly met a scatter-round which broke his shields as soon as he descended the stairs. It roared, firing off his shock rifle that he pulled off his back, aiming at the Hunter before he could regain his own shielding.

As a grenade was chucked over his shoulder, it landed right at the distracted Captain's feet, only having enough time to brace himself as the blast ended him! As Punk watched this, he chuckled, enabling himself smarter than the Fallen. "Damn lizard-men don't have the attic material to do what I do~ let alone keep up!" Punk said as he used his rocket winch to fly back up to the Ghost, who was waiting for him. "The signal is hazy, the music was some sort of code.. but I was able to detect the other amplifier in the ship on the beach shortly further down." With that, the Ghost disappeared into Desert Punk's open hand. With that, he made his way back down the stairs of the ship, then out through the gaping split between the two halves of the forgotten vessel, looking toward another forgotten sea-transport jutting out of the ground in all its rusty glory. The next amplifier is there, but he took too long defeating that Captain... What does Punk do?

As Mori was fending off the many Fallen, she noticed the Fallen Skiff fly in, deploying more Dregs and Vandals, also birthing Shanks from the oven-like vents in the side of them, before rising back into the atmosphere, there were about twenty Fallen in total now, not including the Fallen just deployed, her suppressing fire killing off one at a time. "I'm starting to think this Desert Punk isn't coming Mori" her Ghost told her "and this won't be enough to fight them all."

Mori spoke back quickly "I-It will have to be enough!" It wasn't enough, however, to stop their push, some Fallen Dregs would even climb up the side of the small mountain she was hiding in, popping in to the mouth of the cave, this occasional attempt would end with a knife in the Fallen's face or gut, but would serve its purpose in distracting her. By the time the Fallen attempted the jump tactic a second time, the mob was at the cave mouth, she had to go in, rushing in quickly, only to meet a dead end! She pulled out her machine gun, firing it off with a spray tactic to headshot as many as she could! But it wasn't enough, quickly running out of ammo, she had killed at least 10 more, but there were still too many, all of them having their shock knives and daggers ready to charge and end the Hunter.

Tired and weak, Mori looked at the cave mouth, which disappeared, or at least filled with the shadows of the Fallen... Was this her end? Was she really going to die here? Had Desert Punk really left her for his reputation of 'finishing his job alone for his reputation'? She sighed, saddened for a moment, actually believing that her partner would be a good one, for a hunter like her? Too weak to even defeat the Fallen, she fell back, accepting that Kanta had left her.

...

"HEY ASSHOLES! KNOCK-KNOCK!" She heard from outside the cave, not even a second later, and EXPLOSION blasting down most of the Fallen, the rest at least on the floor, this was her chance. "Mori! If you're alive in there, get your ass out of there!" She had listened to her retreating instinct, dashing out of the cave, to see her partner on the rock, he came for her! He actually did!

By now, the surviving Dregs and Vandals dashed outward, only to get shot down by Punk's new Scout Rifle! "I freakin' love this thing!" Desert Punk shouted, laughing as he popped off the Fallen that dared to peek out their heads. When no more attempted this, Mori threw a grenade to clear in to the cave mouth, blasting away any of the lingering Fallen. "Eat that, you lizard fucks!" Punk shouted out, Mori looking up at her partner as he jumped down to her level, she didn't care that he was pissed, she was just happy he came. "What the hells your deal!? I told you if you get swamped to fall back!" Punk screamed, only to see her head facing down, she seemed sincerely sorry.

Punk felt awkward and now, a rare feeling of guilt entered him... "Look.. I don't need you dying on me! You still gotta teach me how this whole 'Guardian' thing works, can't do that 6 feet under, got it?" Punk said to her, she nodded. when he turned around and began walking, she hugged him suddenly from behind, Punk feeling her softer body even under the armor, and his thoughts began to wander~

"Snap out of it Punk!" The Ghost said inwardly, so Mori couldn't hear "We still need to get to the amplifier." Punk tried to move, but her hug was surprisingly strong. "Look, Mori, get yourself together, w-we gotta move." Desert Punk said, slowly trying to push her off, Mori finally letting go, she smiled underneath her helmet "Yeah~" the female Hunter said, letting him take the lead as he said one final thing "J-Just consider us even." Punk said, she then remembered she had saved him from the Fallen, when they first met.

With that, she still felt grateful, moving on with him toward the next forgotten ship, which contained the second Fallen signal amplifier. Reaching the second downed boat/Fallen squat-base, they were welcomed with more shock rifle and pistol rounds, which wormed through the air at them, the first couple landing against their shields, before they strafed left behind cover, abandoning speeders before getting low behind the a piece of curved toppled metal.

When the shots lightened up, Mori was the first to jump out, firing suppression at the Fallen, which were also using the rocks and other bigger debris that were sunk into the ground just like the ship. Desert Punk enjoying his new scout rifle, also firing off at the peeking Dregs. The Fallen response involved the charging sound of a shock grenade, which landed at their feet. When it's charging sound escalated, they both jumped out in opposite directions, Kanta left and Mori right, Mori's new cover was clear, squatting behind it, she quickly checked for Desert Punk.

"Dammit! I didn't think it would be one big freakin' firefight! I hate this crap!" He shouted in complaint. What she saw was a quick reaction and a shotgun blast to Fallen Vandal, Desert Punk taking out his grenade and chucking it toward the enemies hiding up ahead, hoping to draw them out. It did work, for the most part, two Dregs blasted out from behind the rocks ahead, it was now a straight shot up the ship's escalating bow, the stern covered with sand, as well as half the ship.

Two Fallen Vandals were trying their hardest to snipe Mori and Punk, the wires of sapphire energy flying over their heads, Mori pulling her Sniper Rifle out again, Desert Punk seeing this, knowing she'd need another second to set correct her sights once she peeks out, but those snipers would pick her off, unless he did what he was going to do, which was dash outward, behind a giant turned over canister of an emptied substance, both shock wires passing him by barely, giving Mori her opening. After that, it was already too late for the Vandals. Punk peeked out after he heard the two sniper shots, seeing the Vandals dead, and her standing up, giggling a bit, a cute giggle, but the sight was a tad scary all the same...

"Punk, before you get the wrong idea... Don't mess with her.." The Ghost said, Punk nodding quickly in agreement "Y-Yeah, I think you may be right..." With that, Desert Punk and Mori entered the ship, seeing the second amplifier, Mori's Ghost scanning it this time, relating it to what Kanta's scanned earlier. This amplifier was different, the first one playing classical music, this one speaking a foreign language... "What's he speaking? Crap-anese?" Punk asked, the machine speaking gibberish to him, the Ghost corrected him quickly, as if trying to make him look foolish "Russian, actually, and it's not the language that matters, it's 'whom' is speaking the language." The Ghost finished, analyzing it thoroughly now...

"It's the same transmission... But with both halves of the signal analyzed, I can track where it's coming from. The signal is coming from under Skywatch." The Ghost concluded, returning to Mori. "Very good Ghost." Mori said, quickly making her way out of the ship, onto the sloping sand below where they once were. "What the crap!? We came all this way just to head for the freakin' Skywatch!? This blows!" Punk retorted, following Mori out. She seemed to have the patience of a saint, not really being bothered by any of Desert Punk's... Mannerisms... "Kanta, we have to have to find out what the Fallen are up to, deal with this sort of thing is a part of being a Guardian~" Mori pointed out, quickly summoning her speeder. Kanta copying, wanting to stay close to his partner now.

As the two hunters rode onward, Mori took an odd right, instead of the forward, going up the rising trail that turned around the mountainside, Kanta following her "Where are you going?" he asked Mori. "The Skywatch~ there's a backdoor, leads right into it~ through the Terrestrial Complex, just follow me." She said, leading them under a bridge that connected two abandoned buildings, coming up to a taller complex of buildings. "Here it is, the Terrestrial Complex." She said, getting off her speeder before entering first into the darkened entrance, which was only lit inside by the set up Fallen lights and crates with lit attachments. She armed herself with her auto rifle, and Punk, his shotgun as they tried to keep quiet...

This changed when the sound of water slushing in the distance could be heard by the two guardians, this being after making two turns since the entrance. Coming on the room of the watery sound, two Fallen Dregs could be seen patrolling the small chamber, the Dregs clad in a different color, instead of the expected red, the dim gold color was the color that the Dregs were clad in. Turning back from the corner he peeked from, Desert Punk questioned this "What the crap? What kind of color-coding shit is this?" Mori was quick to whispered to him "Not all Fallen dress the same, but their different colors signifies their different houses."

"Different houses?" Punk asked, even more confused "There are different Fallen houses? What kind of medieval crap are they pulling?" Mori sitting back, letting Kanta comment on it before speaking again. "There are different groups of Fallen that are given different assignments, and handle different section or planet, if they're able. The House of Devils, or the Red Fallen, have been on Earth since the first Fallen invasion. Lately, the Darkness has been growing stronger, but not the Fallen, we've been pushing back well against them, at least here on Earth. So recently, the House of Kings, or the Gold Fallen, have been assisting the Devils from this side of the Cosmodrome~" Mori clarified, making more sense now to Kanta.

"So they're all still dirt-rotten lizard-assholes, correct?" Punk questioned, earning a surprisingly cheery reply, and nodded "Yep~!" When she stood up again, they peeked to see the Dregs with their back's turned. They may not be able to go around them, but they didn't have to be detected.

Knifing both Dregs from behind, laying them down quietly. Unfortunately, movement on his radar was going off, which detected it being right next to him, coming from the left, turning to see... Nothing... "KANTA! DUCK!" Mori called, a slash suddenly appearing across his shields, breaking them instantly, Desert Punk falling back, what the hell was that!? Mori quickly unloading her magazine at the direction the slash came from, the air distorting into a fading silhouette, a Vandal carrying two blades suddenly appeared before them, getting shot down to the ground then, Mori firing off at another direction around the crate in the water where the dead Dregs lay, distorting ANOTHER Vandal that was rushing at them, Punk beginning to see it, the Fallen could CLOAKS themselves!

"OH C'MON! THE FALLEN CAN DO THAT!? WHAT BULLSHIT!" Punk said, trifling to get his strength back, aiming his shotgun at his general forward direction, firing, suddenly, Stealth Vandal's camouflage disappeared, making it appear. It still charged them, as all Fallen did, even when injured, would still fight. Punk's second shotgun burst however was enough to put it into the ground, leaving no more invisible splashes of water charging at them. Without moments reprieve, a shrapnel launcher fired off at them, the Captain at the far end of the hall watching all this, lifted its arm in the signal of challenge, two Vandals stood by him, one with shock blades and one with a shock rifle, firing it off as well as the Captain.

Punk taking cover behind the crate with Mori, both of them suppressing them with Auto and Scout fire, Mori then pulling out what looked like a Fallen grenade, only it matched her armor instead of the usual ugly Fallen design. Kanta noticed, doing the same, he pulled out his grenade, and both Guardians throwing it in their direction together. Her grenade letting off a similar shock charge around its perimeter, though it's second discharge was a surprise, along with Kanta's incendiary grenade that simple set alight anything around it with an explosion, the result was two dead, gold-clad Fallen, a Captain and a Vandal.

"Hold it." Punk stopped Mori from moving forward, remembering something "there were three Fallen here, where'd that other Vandal go-?" Was all he could say as he suddenly ducked, a shock blade rearing over him with an across-slash, kicking backward, Kanta sent the Vandal back some feet for space, pulling out his scout rifle, he shot it dead with two rounds. "Well, that takes care of that." Desert Punk finished, pressing onward, Kanta and Mori moved upstairs, one of the older complex lights still flashing in decrepit function, in need of maintenance, like the rest of the complex, or the whole freakin' COSMODROME for that matter.

Moving up the stairs, they kicked through some more rubble and dirt on he floor before moving up another small flight of stairs, entering a small office room that entered into a bigger generator chamber, with generators, computers, tanks, and consoles filling the room. "The Fallen are tapped in to a console on the far side of the room." The Ghost said. Three movements were detected on their radars, but nothing at all could be seen, except the thin outer layer of a Fallen Shock blade swinging right in front of them!

Two more pairs of shock blades silhouetted with a blurry distortion of what was behind them. Stealth Vandals ambushed the two guardians, the three Fallen striking around each other, attempting to slash, stab, or even graze the two hunters. Mori responded with her knifed, stabbing at the Stealth Vandal, making it visible for Punk's shotgun blast, ending one of them, the two other Vandals pranced back into the room, in case they entered again, however, this move was anticipated by Punk, who winched upward to the ceiling of the room before the smaller office, pulling out his rocket launcher! Firing it off with a great blast "SUCK ON THIS YOU CAMOUFLAGED FUCKS!" Desert Punk yelled, the Fallen being blasted to smithereens, as well as the two dregs waiting to ambush the Guardians, in case the Stealth ambush didn't work. These Guardians weren't to be taken lightly by these Fallen...

After finishing off another golden clad Captain and his Dregs, Mori and Desert Punk headed for the Fallen tap on, what appeared to be, a functioning console. It wasn't Fallen, but human, the machine seemed to be activated. The Ghost was sent to scan it, speaking after a second of analyzation "The Fallen are trying to access these machines, but something is fighting back. I'll look into it. This may take some time..." He stated, only to be responded to by the sound of growling and harsh whispering, the Fallen were coming.

"W-We may not have a whole lot of time.." Mori stated, Desert Punk stepped up, looking to her. "Aw dammit, I wasn't expecting another damn firefight..." He took a second, a second was all he had to analyze the room and the direction of the enemy; which was many, at least a dozen Dregs, eight Vandals and three Captains, not to mention plenty of Fallen Shanks, clad in the King color of gold. In the back, there was, what appeared to be, a giant black eyeball, colored in purple at the center, emitting a sort of noise, speaking its own cybernetic language, what the hell was that?

Luckily for Mori, a second was all Kanta Mizuno needed. "Guard my Ghost, use the cover and snipe the Captains and Vandal snipers. No matter what, DON'T move from that top ledge." He said to her, she hesitated for a moment, then nodded slowly, then quickly reacting to the shock rounds that flew by them, by jumping up to the ledge, where the Ghost was. With Mori sniping up above, it was time for Punk to get to work. Re-quipping his hand cannon in place of his scout rifle, he began landing head shots on at least three Dregs, and blasted four Shanks.

Mori sniped, breaking the shields of two Captains, and ending a Vandal sniper instantly, before a slow whistling sound was heard through the air, she peeked outside of the scope of her sniper rifle to see a sudden purple light fly right at her! It wasn't fast enough to hit her straight on, as the anticipated shot was aimed for. She quickly realized the one responsible, the black machine sphere, this Servitor of void blasts fired another out of its eye-cannon, this time it was dodged by Mori completely. This however did put the Guardian sniper behind cover, and busy.

Punk was alone amidst the collection of crate-shaped machines and tanks, using them to get the jump on them with a shotgun blast, and a knife to the face. This tactic worked... For the first minute of battle, until he was surrounded by two Stealth Vandals, slashing his shields off AGAIN! The pain replicated on Desert Punk's abdomen and arm, he was cornered still, but now has a moment to rebuttal with his shotgun, blasting the one on his left back, before firing up his winch, tying it to the ceiling. Bad move. His body was then a moving target for the three captains with shrapnel launchers. If the situation wasn't so dangerous, the sight would be comical, at least to anyone who knew Desert Punk in the days of the Kanto Desert.

Punk's response was that of a shock to his enemy, who didn't react until it was too late! A rocket launcher once again in the clutches of the Desert Demon, he quickly fired it off after a "HOLD ON TO YOUR ASSES!" he warned the enemy as the rocket then flew at them. The blast killed off two of the Captains, the third awaiting his short demise, attempting to regain it's honor by lashing out toward the hanging Guardian, when a sniper rifle round blasted through it's head, downing and ending the Fallen.

As the Servitor then began blasting Desert Punk from behind, he let himself go from the ceiling, dropping amidst the different large machines of the room. The two Vandals from before were waiting on him again, except this time, Punk was ready, shooting the first Vandal out of its camouflage, blasting the other with his shotgun again, before knifing the same first Vandal, ending both of them.

"You know, for a 'House of Kings', you guys are real easily mistaken for fools! Jackasses!" Desert Punk taunted the Vandals left in the central room, only they and the Servitor were left now, and the few other Dregs that were attempting to suppress Mori, but instead were dropping like flies. The Vandals were attempting to fire upon Punk's back, his rushing the Servitor, he must've had a strategy, but how it involved RUSHING a Fallen Servitor, Mori wouldn't understand.

Punk dashed forward, the Servitor locked on him, it fired its void cannon, which Punk slid around, then rolling behind a crate, the Servitor making more of its computerized tones and noises, giving away its position. Punk then made his move, Mori trying to multi-task her aim on the Fallen and her partner! Desert Punk jumped up and over the crate, anticipated by the Servitor, who blasted his void eye-cannon at him, who responded with a grenade, not one used before, this grenade burst on the Servitor's eye, swarming it suddenly with spiked spheres which slashed and at it constantly. The Servitor was helpless, and that was when Mori saw it, Desert Punk dropping back behind the crate, then attacking from the side, around it, the Servitor then bombarded by shotgun blasts, three was all it took to end it!

After that, the Fallen were no match, the rest retreating away to God-know's-where, the Ghost finishing up his analyzation. "Okay, I pulled out everything they managed to steal." The Ghost spoke on both Mori and Desert Punk's comms. "We should destroy this thing..." The Ghost said as Kanta was stepped up to the ledge where the Ghost and Mori both were. As the console then engaged in showing its main power supply, which glowed a fluorescent blue color in between metal caging. Kanta aimed his shotgun, firing off two buck shots and stepped back as it burst into flame.

"The Fallen didn't get much, they kept hitting an active firewall. Old. Russian..." There was a moment of silence, the Ghost recollecting his thoughts, concluding his own analysis. "The legends are true, a Warmind did survive the collapse. 'Rasputin', an A.I. built to defend Earth.. He faced the darkness, and survived. And I was able to find his recent activity. He's protecting something here, in the Cosmodrome. We have to find a way to reach him, or at least what it is he's protecting" the Ghost finished.

Desert Punk looked at him, then at Mori, then at the Ghost again. "You're shitting me, right? After all that? We're STILL not done here!? What kind of nutjob, charity case IS this Guardian crap!?" He said, Mori stepping forward to him, looking at him straight through his helmet, he could feel her eyes.

She wasn't the type to yell, nor did she, however, this was the sternest he'd seen her speak. "This isn't 'crap' Kanta. If it were, than it wouldn't be worth fighting for. This fight, this cause, you may not be the type to fight for it, but you ARE here. Which means that the Traveler found a light to resurrect you by. Think about it... It may seem like a load of 'charity work', but it's more than that. This is the world you once lived in. This is the world that once held the 'Great Kanto Desert' and if you're not able to fight to survive in it... Then you're gonna die. Alone and forgotten. The Darkness will consume you, as it has all others who have the very same conviction. I won't force your hand, seeing as your view on all this is very uncharacteristic of you-one who serves only himself. But the way this world is, or what's left of it... If you WANT to survive, to serve yourself, you HAVE to serve the city... There really isn't another way." Silence again filled the room...

Kanta thought... And thought.. And thought, his mind on overdrive, all of this hitting him like a freakin' truck! His face red, he wanted to yell! Scream! Holler at how wrong she was! But was she...? In the end... He couldn't say anything... He swallowed his pride, like a brick, turning around in a pouting fashion. She looked at him, wondering what his next move was... He suddenly stomped, as if his fuming frustration could be seen, he turned around at her, finger in her face "You know what? Fine! We'll go to wherever the damn A.I. is leading us! Okay!? Cause I promise you this LADY, I'm not some PUSHOVER from the city! I'm a freakin' badass, and I'll tell you what! It's gonna take EVERY DARK SHADOW OUT THERE to take me down! So I'll play that stupid Snow-Globes' game! And I'll fucking win it too! I'll serve the damn city! If that's what survival is, than so-fuckin'-beat! I'll make you see that I'm the hardest fucking thing this 'darkness' has ever seen! And if ANYONE questions it, than they can get the front row seat to the show called 'KISS MY ASS!' Understood!? So let's go, and lets find this damn A.I.!" He shouted out before he stomped down the steps, making his way out as his Ghost followed him. Mori followed them out, smiling underneath the mask, a honest, genuine, happy smile, whispering "Thank you, Kanta."

OH-MY-GOD! THAT WAS SO DAMN LONG! Thank you for reading thus far, sorry if the battles stretch on abit, kinda have to, if you want it vivid in the beautiful instrument that is called 'your mind' :) Thanks again for reading. TTFN "Ta-Ta For Now" 


	7. Chapter 7

The Demon of Destiny Ch.7

Hey everybody, thank you much for reading this far. I'm gonna assume you like, if you don't, you're wasting you're time :/ lol, also, I hope all Destiny fans here enjoy the new DLC, The House of Wolves. Yes, I do plan on adding both "The Dark Below" and "House of Wolves" stories within this fanfiction. Slowly, but surely, I will finish it. Thank you, and enjoy everybody~!

Chapter 7: The Last Array

Desert Punk walked through the refinery in the Skywatch, listening to his Ghost talk about where to find the A.I. Rasputin, and what this surviving Warmind was doing. "The Warmind is controlling an old array in the Skywatch complex. There are codes necessary to access the array." Punk looked to his Ghost "wait, you mean, like a satellite dish?" The Ghost nodded "yes, Punk, only it's much larger in size, this array station could have multiple connections to the other worlds, and there are no others arrays active... To access the array, we need a set of codes."

"Codes-schmodes, what the hell do you mean? Can't you just hack the stupid thing?" Desert Punk asked. "I can't, the Warmind's operational abilities were made for absolute defense, I can't access any information unless the proper codes are transmitted." The Ghost admitted, Punk then deadpanned "Okay.. Then HOW are we supposed to activate this array if we can't even access the damn thing!?"

Mori's Ghost then appeared over her hand, "There are vanguard reports of fireteam going dark here in the Skywatch. They had the codes that will connect us to the array. If we can find their ghosts, we can open that array, and reconnect ourselves to the other colony systems." Desert Punk quickly turned around, "finally, some freakin' good news. So they're here in the Skywatch, correct? Blinky, send out a scan for the Ghosts." With this order, the polygon expanded his eight triangular parts outward, a blue light emitting from his smaller spherical core, the eight triangular pieces lit up and began to spin in two different circles. This lasted only for a second, his pieces then collecting again, he formed himself back together.

"From what I can pick up from Fallen comms, the Hive have began all out attacks on the Fallen. The House of Devils AND Kings are immobilizing. I suggest we go back to the front of the Skywatch, it will be easier to pass once they've begun fighting each other." Desert Punk nodded, grinning underneath his helmet "Hehe~ maybe you are my Ghost, that was pretty slick, my brains seem to be rubbing off on you~" Kanta said, the Ghost rolling his eye before re-entering his Guardian. Mori looked to Desert Punk, she wondered what was going on in that head of his... Was he really three steps ahead of his enemy? Or did he just make it up as he goes?

Riding back to the Forgotten Shore, and then back to the Mothyards, the rusted skeletons of aircrafts filling the field, and as far as the eye could see in the distance. They immediately made their way to the satellite dish topped building, the highest of it's complex. On their travels up there, it was to the Hunters' surprise that no Fallen were stationed throughout the barren yards, no Vandal snipers in the distance, not even the lonely Shank floating aimlessly around.

The entrance to the Skywatch was empty as well, of course, that was due to Desert Punk's ambush on the Fallen Captain and two Vandals earlier. With the vacant opening, Mori and Desert Punk stepped inward, checking the corners to find nothing, soon crossing into the Hive Spore-filled chamber that Punk opened, seriously regretting it right now... "I suppose it was good that you found the Hive.." Mori said quietly, Desert Punk looking at her in surprise "Huh? What do you mean? If I'd've known the damn Hive were behind the door, would shoved all the crap I could FIND in front of that door."

"But you did find them, and you warned the city~" Mori concluded with a smile, Kanta stopping to think about it 'what is with this chick? Is she really the type that's cool with ANYTHING?' Punk thought as they slowly ascended the staircase-turned-hive spore riddance. The first fight was with the Hive. The dark room that still needed the Ghosts' light to show the way. The room still had far and near specks of green light showing the heads of the Hive Acolytes that peeked their heads out to see the Guardians, the first one screeching out to the others that the wielders of light had invaded their space. Unfortunately for the two Hunters, the Thralls that suddenly charged into their line of sight from the blackness.

Mori began to mow down the Thralls a couple seconds after they jump-scared her with their sudden appearance into their light. Shortly after, they moved on through, using strategy and cover to avoid most of the acolytes and the one knight. On their way out of the pitch-black chamber, they happened upon the first Fallen-Hive fight. "Damn, I didn't wanna run smack into a freakin' firefight." Desert Punk said, watching as Acolytes fired off their purple shredding projectiles, while the Fallen Dregs and Vandals replied with bolts and rounds of shock energy. The same factory room Mori met Punk in was now, once again, a chamber of their constant fighting.

"Let's dodge the crossfire, up the stairs there, maybe?" Mori said, pointing to the back of the room that was just then passed by a charging Hive Wizard, and it's Thralls, aiming to rush to the Fallen, who held the second part of the factory room. When they Wizard's clash commenced, Desert Punk sprinted toward the stairs, staying in the background of the fight. Watching as the Fallen and Hive depleted each other's numbers, the two Guardians then made their moves, two grenades landing at the feet of the two fighting sides, exploding and chaining electricity throughout the area between the two rooms. They jumped right in, Mori spreading auto rounds on the Hive Thralls, ending them quickly as Punk sent his winch upward, sniping off the Wizard's shields with his scout rifle, it's only defense was a spread of a black mist that reached Mori, which it was all but long-lived as Punk finished it off with a switch of his shotgun, blasting it dead before dropping down to blast the heads off the Acolytes who only had moments to fire back.

When all the Hive bodies were dust, they then focused on the Fallen, had already begun firing at the Guardians, shock rounds flying by them and some even knocking against their shields. Punk rolled behind the cover of a broken pillar, while Mori doubled back into the first room, commencing a trade-in of her weapons, she had something up her sleeve. Punk was also in the works as he fired his winch upward again, he began to fly, this illusion stunning some of his Fallen enemies, others not really caring, began to fire at him anyway. While in the air, Desert Punk picked off two Fallen Dregs and then landed, firing off his shotgun into the center bodies of the two Vandal snipers, sending them and their wire rifles to the ground.

Then, flaming shrapnels suddenly flew at his back, hitting him as his shields flared, almost gone after two bursts from that shrapnel launcher the Captain and his two Vandals were using. With a grenade unsuccessfully targeted, Punk simply tossed it to the ground, it's explosion was his getaway, it was time to trade places. Mori stepped through the smokescreen, her hands clenched around a heavy-looking machine gun, which fired off at lightning speed, tearing into the two Fallen Vandals instantly, the Captain only having moments before dashing into his office chamber/sanctuary. It was hardly sanctuary through when, to the Captain's surprise, Desert Punk then jumped it, blasting it dead with one shot, the Captain roaring its last breath before laying at his feet.

"Nicely done~ that was better synchronized then i thought." The Ghost admitted to Punk. "Yeah, you saw that, that was the balls~" Desert Punk said as he reloaded his shotgun, Mori smiling as usual, chuckling at Kanta's crude commentary as they continued. Maneuvering through a dirty hallway-or-two, passing through a decrepit office on the way, they managed to pass through the Lunar Complex of the Skywatch, making it outside... What they saw almost took their breaths away, a giant Hive-like vessel, shaped like the same medieval mace-shape as the lanterns in the Hive chambers, except on a much greater scale, CRASHED into a demolished building, it would seem this territory also belongs to the Hive. Surrounding the vessel was dirt turned to ash as well as spores and crystals, which illuminated that eery green color, growing out of the ground.

They then saw movement up ahead; on the left side of the field of forgotten shacks, devices, and brushes growing like wildfire, the Hive, spawning out of the vessel crashed into the building, and on the right, hiding and readying for battle behind toppled crates and generators, and even a rusted forgotten helicopter, were the Fallen, clad in red, signifying the House of Devils.

"I detect the Ghosts of the Guardians. The Fallen have them. Let's find one of the Ghosts, and see if it has the codes" the Ghost spoke up. Desert Punk scoffed, "this blows, another freakin' firefight, and this one is in open territory..." He stopped, seeing Mori, who had taken off her helmet for a moment, her black hair actually looked well, as did she as she took a breath, her eyes then looked at Kanta who was staring at her, before he quickly looked away, he found himself checking her out again. 'DAMMIT!' He shouted at himself. "W-What are you doing?" Kanta asked her, who calmly responded "You, oughta take a breath sometimes before making decisions." She said, smiling to him before placing her black helmet back on her head.

Desert Punk looked back at the scenario. Taking a breath, he remembered how right she was, how he overcame many a foe by calming himself and calculating his next move. He then saw it, the two abandoned offices, like little checkpoints across the field. Two of them stood between the Hunters and the Terrestrial Complex they needed to reach. They were in that same building before, but couldn't activate the array without the codes. "Alright, here's the plan..." Kanta said with a sly smile on his face, their Ghosts listening in...

When the Guardians dispersed, the fight across the field commenced, the Hive emerging from the giant Seeder vessel and the cave on the it's left. The Fallen spread out amongst the graveyard of rusted vehicles. The Fallen had the higher ground, with the Thralls rushing up the hills and passing snow and dirt covered rocks, while acolytes used them as cover, and the firefight was on.

As the bolts of shock energy twisted through the air and landed against acolytes, almost ending them, the Acolytes shredding rounds tore through some of the Dregs firing down at them. Vandals, in return, fired down with wire rifle rounds, shattering all Acolytes who showed their glowing heads. The Thralls would thrash those in their charging path, many of them popping into ash as the shock rifle rounds.

It was time to move, Punk and Mori made it to the first hut undetected, however, it was soon compromised as two Fallen Dregs and a Vandal also occupied this hut. Only a Dreg seeing them, he began to fire his pistol, only to see the knife of Mori go through his head. The Vandal turned from his firing position, only to witness the same from Punk, Mori quickly finishing the three Fallen, they were getting better at it. The hut had two exits, the way the two guardians came, or forward, where the mass-fighting was taking place. Which direction would they take? Left or right?

Punk thought, and thought again... His answer was simple, finally speaking; "Split up, you sprint behind the Fallen, and I will move through the Hive, their attentions will be too split up to do anything too bad, just watch yourself." Mori nodded, agreeing with his plan. As Mori then headed off to face the Fallen on the higher-right ground, Desert Punk stayed behind to assess to lower left-hand side, where the Hive seemed to thrive and spawn from that mounted against the crashed remains of the Jovian Complex. Desert Punk then finally moved out of the first checkpoint/hiding spot, well, forced out really, since Hive Thralls suddenly rushed him!

So there he was, running across the field, trying to find the next hiding spot, to no avail, the chaos was thick as half the Hive who were focused on the Fallen all turned toward him, like they knew he was coming! "Dammit! Gotta get out of here!" He yelled as he sprinted across the battleground. As soon as he was in the open, at least eight-nine shredding rounds flew at Punk. He was quite good at dodging them, keeping his shields (mostly) intact. The sharp stabbing pains of the shredders against his shields didn't help, when they did hit him at least. By now, due to his improvisation, he was in front of the Hive Seeder, and luck could not have been any less on his side.

Stopping to hide behind an up-turned rock, suddenly, a heavy roar was heard, as stopping was then echoed from the open, green-gas filled Seeder vessel, as a Hive Knight suddenly charged Desert Punk, with its dark sword already swinging. "AW! COME ON!" Desert Punk screamed as his winch then rocketed forward, grabbing the remains of a tree from his trunk, pulling him BARELY to safety as the Knight almost chopped off one of his legs! Desert Punk was quick enough, however, to blast it first with his shotgun when his winch pulled him away, making the shot almost ineffective.

He found himself on the floor; looking up at the slow sun-setting sky, the battle still raging on, his mind wondered someplace else... This sun was often the same one he would stare at, back in the day of the Kanto, the setting sun was the best time of the day for him. When it wasn't too hot or too cold, the temperatures evened out. So there was Desert Punk, dozed off in his own thoughts for a moment, only to be broken from them by the HOLLAR of a Hive Thrall! Or many of them as they began to swarm his downed body, Desert Punk responded with a shout and a drop of a grenade before high-tailing it out of there, getting slashed twice in the process! "Fuck! That smarts!" He fired off his shotgun, ridding the hoarding Thralls of most of their bulk, enough for Desert Punk to dash away from. Then, from over the comms, "Kanta! I found one of the Ghosts, it still has the codes!"

"Mori's found the codes, we just got to get to her, move Punk" his ghost cheered him on, sort of. He was almost to the building, the Terrestrial Complex, where Mori was waiting, fighting off Fallen as Punk dashed further, firing off his winch to give him that extra boost forward, he began to fly up when it pulled him upward, only to then have something GRAB his ankle! The Hive Knight SLAMMED him into the floor, ROARING its disgusting roar as his sword was swung up. Punk was dazed, but he wasn't out, and that was the Knights mistake, that AND choosing to fight him in close-combat. With his shotgun then pulled out again, he fired it off again and again, finally turning the Hive warrior to ash and dust. Mori saw this, spraying her auto rifle at anything that got near the Hunter.

Kanta finally reached her, and the two ran into the complex, leaving the Fallen and Hive to their squabble. Entering the complex, the basic signs of Fallen inhabitation were already apparent, fallen supply crates and lights were placed throughout the front-damaged area. Further into the Terrestrial Complex, Desert Punk and Mori entered its destructed halls, only to find more Fallen Dregs, which were ready for the guardians, which was a first for the day. The Dregs fired at them with their shock pistols, they were wearing the golden armor of the House Kings. Behind the turned over Fallen crates, one Dreg hid, taking turns to fire, while the other two were stupid enough to continue firing at the two shielded Guardians.

As both their heads popped from two head shots by Desert Punk, Mori suppressed the third Dreg, keeping him pinned behind there until Desert Punk sprang upward off the crates it hid behind, jumping it as his knife entered its skin, killing it instantly. When the carcass of the Dreg was laid down instantly, the hall up ahead was filled with more patrolling Dregs and a Vandal, which held its shock rifle in a reserved fashion, as if watching the Dregs do their job.

This could all be seen from the corner that turned into the long hallway, and the small opened chamber that was broken into, which looped into that same hallway, a small sustaining corner piece of wall being the only thing that kept the chamber from collapsing in. Mori used this chamber to hide and peek out into the hallway, Punk using a quick slide to cover himself behind a large pile of rubble. Desert Punk pulled out his scout rifle, aiming it and ready to fire, only to have a small pebble hit his head, Mori's doing.

"What is it?" Kanta whispered into his comms. Mori didn't need to answer in words, looking at what she meant to say, and she was right. There were puddles on the ground at the end of the hallway, but they rippled continuously, from nothing though... "Crap, more of those Stealth Vandal assholes?" Desert Punk said, leaning back then to re-think his strategy. Coming up with an idea, he didn't even realize that a patrolling Dreg was walking down the hallway. Mori saw this and hid against the other side of the small chamber, out of the Dreg's sight. Desert Punk however didn't see it, until it was too late. The Dreg suddenly called out to its fellow Fallen! Which then dashed into action, the Vandal aiming it's scout rifle toward the pile of rubble JUST as Desert Punk fired off his shotgun from the floor, blasting the Dreg dead.

The two Dregs and the stationed Vandal all aimed their weapons down the hall, sending shock rounds at the two guardians, a sudden tapping sound was heard. Punk knew what it was, the Stealth Vandals dashing down the hall at them, but he was ready, throwing his mine down at the ground, right at the end of the hallway wall that turned into the looping chamber Mori hid in. "Mori, move!" He warned, dashing backwards, Mori rolled out of there JUST as the mine set off! Blasting the hallway, unexpectedly keeping the hallway the same, only little damage made, however, the smoke was thick. Mori then noticed movement first, just as Desert Punk began to check if the Vandals were dead. He knew what was going on when he only found one Vandal body, but it was too late, as the other Vandal ATTACKED him from the small side chamber!

Punk was in trouble, now blocked between the three Fallen firing off at him, and the Vandal that was slashing at him! Mori quickly reacted, pulling out her sniper rifle, knowing Punk could handle the melee'ing Fallen, she began sniping the two dregs, who were more ballsy-or just more stupid, than the Vandal that took cover. Desert Punk battled in combat with this Stealth Vandal, being descent in a fist-fight, he was stronger than he once was long ago. With a kick to its face, and a punch to Punk's gut, the two warriors traded blows, the Vandal then began to stab at him, trying to finish him. A mistake for underestimating him, Desert Punk had his shotgun ready, whipping it out just as he used his winch to pull himself up-and-over the Stealth Vandal's head! It was over now, the shotgun blast from behind impaled the Vandal.

Punk then ducked, suddenly revealing the Vandal at the end of the hall, firing off shock rounds, that is, it did, until Mori's sniper round met its face. With that, they moved on. The next room was a left turn at the end of the hallway, which had two melee Vandals, and a Dreg. The same set up as before mostly, this room was thicker, holding generators and bigger devices planted into the floor. It was wider, and also had orange light at the end of the hall, sunset was upon them.

When a grenade thrown by Mori finished off most of the Fallen, Desert Punk then charged in, firing off his scout rifle, popping off the heads of whatever was left. Golden Fallen bodies laid on the floor. "You know, for a 'House of Kings', these guys are a big joke." Desert Punk quipped, earning a laugh from light giggle from Mori. Kanta actually  
chuckling as well, not even realizing that it was her laugh that was actually making him kinda happy-what was his DEAL!? "The Darkness is growing stronger, the Array control console is up ahead in the next sector. We have to finish this."

Shaking it off after his Ghost cleared Punk's head, he decided not to dwell into his possible perverted nature, entering the outside area, which placed many generators and stationed consoles were closed and forgotten. It was a balcony area mostly, in the close distance, just passed the railing, held a concealed metal dome. The area was filled with Fallen; Dregs, Vandals, Shanks, the only clear countable number was the three Captains that walked just around the far corner in this outside area.

Setting themselves into position, the two guardians pulled out their sniping weapons, scout rifle and sniper rifle, popping off a couple Fallen heads before they were on full alert, firing back at the two Hunters. When the firefight began, Punk scoffed for a second "Dammit! You know, I kind of wanted to AVOID firefights!" He shouted out to anyone he could before aiming his scout rifle and firing at the many Dregs, most of them dying off with one shot to the head, at least they were easy-"GUH!" Was all Punk could say as the flashing blue wire-streak suddenly DASHED by his head, knicking it barely, causing his shields to flash! The stinging he felt was making him dizzy, so he kept himself down for a second.

As the Vandals continued to pelt their cover with wire shots and shock rounds, Mori was careful enough to move from cover to cover, until she was one cover that faced the railing, looking over the vast expanse of snow, grass, trees, and all else the Cosmodrome had to offer. As she hid, Punk couldn't see her as she stayed crouched. He heard some sort of noise, even over the sound of the Fallen's suppressive fire. It sounded like an shock of some kind. He didn't understand, and began to worry about his partner.

Desert Punk decided to DASH out into the open to get to Mori's spot-against his better judgement, and he knew this. As streaks of light and swirling rounds of energy flew right at him, he ran as fast as his smaller, durable body could take him! Chucking a grenade at them while he was in the open, just to keep them busy. When he reached Mori's position, he SLID right in. "Hey Mori! You oka-... What the hell?" He said, she was gone...

"Sh-Shes gone!" The Ghost said. "Yeah, no shit. Where the hell did she-?" Punk and his Ghost were quickly answered when a sniper round blasted the shields off one of the Captains, even ending it, as it fell to the ground. There she was, knelt in the second story window, sniping off the Fallen that had the advantage. What a beautiful comeback! Desert Punk didn't bother to question how or why, he would just ask later!

Desert Punk jumped right in! Shotgun blasting and headshotting the Fallen with his hand cannon, crowd controlling the Dregs and Vandals as Mori sniped the Captains and Vandal snipers. Punk was on a spree, the Fallen couldn't seem to stop him, his movements being just too far from their slashing daggers, but too close for their arsenal. Mori had killed only the first Captain, keeping her eye out for the second and third, which seemed to disappear quickly. It was then she noticed, slowly creeping behind Desert Punk, was a great, camouflaged figure, silhouetting a Captain, it's swords emitting a soft amount of shock arc energy, and he was about to impale Kanta! What's worse, she was out of ammo.

"Kanta! Duck!" She called to him,Desert Punk doing so, rolling backwards even, he aimed his Shotgun up from the ground JUST as he was under the Captain, BLASTING its camouflage off, the headshot made by Mori only blasting its shields off! The damage was done, and could be seen due to the bleeding and scarring of the Captain's face, but it's still being alive was a surprise to Punk and Mori, which gave it the advantage! It slashed down and stabbed at Punk, the slash making contact, breaking his shields, and even cutting his armor! This was enough to make him bleed, and the captain laughed, reeling his swords back quickly to finish off the wounded guardian, it's shields recharging at the same time!

What was Punk to do? He was dead in the water too! His back up was out of ammo and he was wounded. It seemed Desert Punk was out for good this time, what WAS he to do?

...He did what he always would do, whipping out his grenade and throwing it behind the Captain, to its surprise, he reloaded a single shotgun round as he jumped back, "EAT THIS!" He shouted, BLASTING it back into the planted mine as his shields were gone, his winch hooked and pulling him up to safety, right into the open window where Mori was, who was gasping and still anticipating the death of her partner.

He, yet again, impressed her, pulling out his rocket launcher, firing it down at the rest of the crowding Fallen, the Shanks still attempting to shoot him with their shock guns, only to explode along with the rest of the Fallen when he rocket impacted. Only the few Fallen that were in the Terrestrial Complex's mainframe, which was tapping into Rasputin's control on the array.

Desert Punk landed, aiming his rocket at interior of the complex, where the Fallen were. The Ghost popped out then, making him jump "No! Stop! You'll blast the array controls!" The Ghost warned, Desert Punk putting away his rocket launcher with a groan. "Uggghhhh! Why does every piece of old crap HAVE to matter?" Punk grunted out loud. Mori hushed him abit as she tapped his shoulder "Here, let's try this~" she said, pulling out her auto rifle, his scout rifle quickly followed. The Fallen were ready for them, two Servitor's and the Captain were close to the console, Dregs and Shanks hid behind the a giant old pumping machine and a central computer console, which spanned out its controls on all sides of the circular base.

With some suppressive fire, Mori kept the Dregs behind the tanks, destroying the Shanks as they tried to gun down Desert Punk, who then threw a grenade at the Servitor on the left. It's response caught Punk off guard! He jumped back when the Servitor teleported into purple light, appearing higher and more to the right.

However, that was just a diversion, as the Servitor on the further right waited for Punk to be distracted, assaulting him with arching, fat blasts of void! Each felt like a giant fist, clobbering him with every punch! Wiping out, the poor Guardian was smashed against the left wall, landing on a rising rusted platform off to the right. Mori was aiming at the Dregs and Shanks until now, finishing the last Dreg off JUST as Desert Punk was blasted into the wall.

This caught Mori off guard, which was used by the last Captain! It aimed it's shrapnel launcher at her, shredding her shields to bits instantly! This causing her to grunt in pain as she ran for cover! The Fallen holding their ground, Punk shook his head, waking himself as the Captain stepped toward him, Desert Punk waiting until he was close enough, firing off his shotgun to scatter its shields, Mori popping out from behind her cover, ending the Captain with her auto rifle fire at it's head.

"Those two Servitors are trying to access the Array, stop them!" Mori's ghost spoke out. Mori nodding to it, she chuckled "I don't think we'd leave them alive otherwise~" she said, a bit too cute for the words she spoke. She then heaved out her machine gun, sending rounds flying at the Servitors, ripping one apart easily. The other teleported to find Desert Punk, charging it's void-eye blast, Punk shot his winch upward, dodging it barely, his shotgun aimed at its eye, one buck blasting illuminated cracks along the spherical body of the Fallen machine, another buck breaking the Servitor, sending it to pieces along the floor. The Fallen were gone from this area, for now at least.

"We're finally here! About damn time!" Punk said as he took his breath, sitting on the rusted stairs, he could see the sun had set, and the night sky was again filled with the darkness of the sky, lit up only with the ribbons of aurora. Mori and her Ghost, as well as his Ghost, floated over to the terminal, where the old computer waited to be activated. "There's the controls." Said the Ghost, "I'll see if these codes still work." He floated toward the computer, accessing it with its beams and rays of blue light. "Okay, negotiating crypto-systems... Security modifiers verified... It's working!" The Ghost said out loud, Desert Punk watched as the domed hemisphere began to slowly move, opening up as a large, rusty, upside tripod-looking device slowly ascended slowly from the new opening.

"The Array, it's opening!" Even if Punk weren't watching the gigantic machine slowly rise out of its once-domed cover, it could very well be heard, every jutted stop that halted its previous movements made a loud, metallic noise. "Amazing... It's activating.." The Ghost continued in awe, only to stop when he noticed something. "Punk! Mori! Get ready!" He said, as Desert Punk continued to watch the three black holes, circled by a familiar, bone-gnawing green color, appear in front of the array, with three similar looking, T-shaped block ships headed towards their position FROM the holes!

"Hive Tombships!" He called out. "What the hell!? What're the Hive doing here!?" Desert Punk shouted to them over the comms as the two ships on the left and right continued off passed view, the center ship floated in its slow course, stopping when it was above the center ramp that entered the building, firing off slow blasts clearly made of void. "You know, those could be much more dangerous, if they didn't move 2 miles an hour!" Desert Punk taunted, that was until he heard it, or didn't hear it; for that matter. Nothing. Those blasts were as silent as the grave. They then sped up, blasting the ground VERY close to Desert Punk, who missed them barely to find cover.

The blast alerted Mori, whom pulled out her auto rifle, she watched as the Tombship released a red flare shoot out a light from under it, at its stern, moving forward until it reached the bow, and black smoke appeared on the ground in seconds, forming sprinting Thralls, as well a Hive Wizard, it's solar shields already flaring as Kanta began firing off his scout rifle at it. It replied back with its arc-made darkness blasts, keeping him cornered as the Thralls then rushed him. Mori was quick enough to mow them down when they turned right to get to Punk.

Punk was suppressed by the wizard, and didn't even notice the Acolytes and their shredders, one holding a Knight's Hive Boomer. Mori reloaded her sniper rifle then, firing off at the Wizard, which strafed to cover in the air, to no avail, as the second round disintegrated the Wizard. The Acolytes were now focused on the female Guardian, Desert Punk took this to advantage, his scout rifle able to finish off each acolyte that showed its glowing head-which acted as Kanta's target marker-with a single shot.

It was unfortunate he didn't find the Acolyte with the boomer weapon, which managed to jump Desert Punk, blasting him back into the sheet metal wall behind him, next to the complex entrance. "Crap!" He shouted, the Acolyte aimed its boomer again, firing another arching arc blast that was falling toward Desert Punk again, but this time, he was ready. His winch firing upward, the downward blast BARELY missing him, he kicked off the wall, rushing at the Hive Acolyte. With a blast of his shotgun, the Acolyte disintegrated.

"I think we're clear-" he was stopped by the high-pitched scratching sound, similar to nails on a chalk board, it was the air opening up for another Hive Tombship, worming its way into their view, coming to a stop, firing its same void cannons. "OH COME ON!" Punk shouted, running out of the way, winching his way up to the top of the draped House of Kings flag, this hammock provided a good sniping spot for him, but first, a trip mine was laid for them when they come up that same central ramp.

He chuckled when the first two Acolytes exploded into ash like they always did when his grenade set off, he began to pick off their heads. "Pop! Goes the weasel! HAHAHAHA!" He laughed, finding amusement in this. Poor Punk had no idea that of the Hive Wizard that spawned with the Tombship slipped away from view, jumping him from behind! "HOLY SHIT!" He screamed, jumping from flag-hammock. He would have swung to safety with his winch, but the Wizard then clouded him in midair with its dust, the black smog deactivating his winch, and choked him until gravity pulled him out of it, it was an even harsher blow when he hit the bottom! "OUCH! You son of a BITCH!" He screamed, trying to get up! But he was surrounded, Acolytes aimed their shredders at him! And Knights were also stationed, ready to attack! "This blows..." He said, panicking abit as he stood, hands up, the Wizard hovered over him, screeching to it's Hive brethren.

And then it happened- like a gust of wind-no! A streak of LIGHTNING! A body dashed by him, SLASHING all the hive around him, one-after-another! Quick as lightning! The body was covered in blue streaks of electricity and wind! It was visible how fast it was going. The only distinct trait was the black armor. There was Mori, knife in her hand, she maneuvered like the Lightning in the sky! Deconstructing ALL the Hive that was surrounding him a second ago, whatever little reaction they could do to stop her was futile! Their shredder rounds seemed to hit her, but not stop her, her blade glowing the brightest of all! When she reached the crowd of Thralls that were summoned by the Wizard to attack Desert Punk, she performed a spin move, which sent a shock wave across the area, evaporating all the Hive near her, and harming the ones far away. The shock energy then faded, it was done.

By now, all that left was the Wizard, and ab Acolyte, that began to fire arching blasts at the two guardians! Kanta however, was going to repay the weak Mori, who was on her knees, breathing in and out, exhausted apparently from performing that incredible feat.

Desert Punk caught the Wizard off guard from behind, aiming two shotgun bucks into its decrepit flesh and robes, disintegrating it. With no ammo left in his scout rifle or shotgun, he was inspired by Mori to try this; pulling out his knife, Punk chucked it at the Acolyte. Whatever innate instinct told him to do this, it was right on the money, the knife landed in the head of the Acolyte, killing it instantly!

Desert Punk then pulled Mori into the complex, resting her up the small set of stairs to the left of the working Ghost. In a smaller, hidden, rising area. She watched him do this, her partner rescuing her, THE Desert Punk! The archives described him as selfish, cold-hearted, greed-driven. What she was different, she saw much pride in a man and the bravery to back it up. She smiled under her helmet, trying to regain her strength. "Alright, after this is over, you're SO teaching me that freamin' light show you just pulled off~" Desert Punk said, rushing back down the steps and stopping at the door of the complex, "Punk, I detect more Tombships inbound!" The Ghost warned him when another tear through space was heard.

"OH WHAT THE BALLS! MORE!? Can't you gross monkeys take a fucking HINT!?" He shouted at the Tombship, reloading his ammo that he synthesized, luckily Mori had one of those ammo kits in stock to do so. He thought about this, how would he handle a whole Tombship of Hive by himself? He smiled slowly, he had a plan...

As the Tombship unloaded its infantry of Hive, the Acolytes, Knights, and two Wizards spread out, as another beam came down from the Tombship, this time releasing nothing but Thralls. As the mass mob of Thralls charged forward, toward Desert Punk, who watched them dash at him, their claws borne and ready to rip him apart... But they didn't anticipate his standing there signified he was ready for them, and it was all too late when his planted trip mine flickered by their movement, exploding, chaining an even BIGGER explosion due to the Fallen ignitable canisters, two of them set at both sides of the door, ALL the Thralls exploding in the process.

This frustrated the Hive, as the Wizards then screeched, as if on command, the Hive Acolytes moved in first, cautiously taking positions behind corners, their shredder guns ready to go. Two Knights then charged in after the, now hiding, Guardian with their hive swords ready, they searched everywhere, looking left and right, behind every console and under desks, no where could the Hunter be found. Finally when the two Knights growled in a frustrated way, they finally heard something, a whistle~

Turning their heads up to see where the sound came from, they saw Desert Punk, hanging from his winch, with his Rocket Launcher ready! "You done fucked up~" he said as they roared at him, the rocket he fired blasting one of the Knights, the other revealing to have summoned an obsidian shield of some kind, it disappeared after a couple seconds, this appeared to be their defense mechanism. "Bet you can't summon that shield back for a bit, can ya?" He smirked, firing off a second rocket down below at the knight, watching it then explode, just like its counterpart.

The Acolytes quickly fired their shredding rounds at the hanging Hunter, who proceeded to let himself go, pulling out his scout rifle, popping off their heads. It was going well for Kanta, until two more Knights roared as they entered, both wielding their signature boomers! They began hailing him as soon as he touched the ground. Punk quickly dashed for cover, anywhere for him to dodge the heavy arc rounds!

When it was his turn, he had finished reloading, he threw another grenade down, this one being your typical incendiary, blowing up on a set time between the two Knights, they braced for the impact, which still damaged them all the same, but didn't kill them. Though the shredder rounds that the acolytes fired at Desert Punk were hitting him (somewhat) it was now time to start picking them off, one-by-one, their heads popped like pimples, "Hehehehehe~" he chuckled, enjoy each defeat of the Hive soldier.

The fun was cut short however when a low growl was heard from behind him. This growl was one heard from the Hive Knights. He just remembered of the third Knight that he seemed to forget about, just as it brought up its mighty sword! "Oh mother of CRAP!" He shouted, merely gripping his shotgun as the sword had already swung down at him, rolling out of its way, leaving only his shields broken and another scratch on his arm, lucky in most situations, he has unfortunately dropped his shotgun in the process. Jumping back, the monstrous Hive Knight roared at him, stomping down on the shotgun, crushing it!

"You... YOU MOTHERLESS BASTARD! THAT WAS MY-!" He stopped himself, realizing that the shotgun wasn't the same keepsake from his father. He was long gone, like everything else. What the hell did he have to lose? This calmed the 'Desert Demon'. He then continued to smirk, realizing that the situation was now in his favor, the Knight roared at him again, just as Desert Punk started to laugh, the Knight not taking well to this at all, showing him by charging him, sword a'swinging. Punk was ready this time, winching upward just high enough to dodge the Knight, aiming his hand cannon at the somewhat sentient Hive warrior, shooting it to dust!

Kanta proceeded to walk outside, the Wizards floating as they watched, Desert Punk loaded his shotgun, ready for more of the Hive onslaught, if there was. Both Wizards rose upward abit, firing off their surpluses of darkness blasts. When their set amount of blasts were through; they looked, to find him gone. They lowered themselves to sweep the area of the Guardian, wanting to find his corpse.

The only thing they did find though was a sudden red glowing, stick-like device that attached to one of them, which beeped instantly and EXPLODED between them! "YEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAWWWW!" Desert Punk shouted as he suddenly came FLYING through that entire area where the firefight had taken place, his slower shots with the hand cannon were precise for one moving so fast, aiming it at their heads, the explosion allowed him to finish off EACH Wizard with one shot, *BANG!* popped the first one on his swing inward toward the entrance of the complex. On his momentum-pulled movement outward, the other Wizard attired to blast him again, only to miss by a second, some of the blasts grazed Punk's sides, not stopping him from finishing off the Wizard when the angle was right.

With that, his winch let go, letting him land to the ground below, standing there for a second, he began to laugh, feeling the weight of his enemy off his shoulders, his confidence returning now "HehehehHAHAHAHAHA! YEAH THATS RIGHT YOU UGLY BITCHES! I OWN THIS SHIT! HAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAAH!"

"I think we're clear." The Ghost said over his comms "you need to see this." He finished, Desert Punk looking at the now constructed array, the gigantic satellite responder now relaying all sorts of information. Desert Punk made the way to the console, which the Ghost then returned to him from. The three screens were now activated each showing a different celestial body.

The first planet on the left screen was orange, with some white spots on the north and south pole of it. On the middle screen was a grey-looking celestial body, dark splotches all over it, it was the moon that orbited Earth. The final screen held a green-yellow looking planet, with a few streaks of red upon its surface. "The array, it's controlled by Rasputin, the last Warmind. He won't let me in, but it's connected to defense constructs all across the system. There very well could be something left out there." The Ghost said, Rasputin's low muttering in the old Russian language signified his control.

"I suppose it's good the Hive didn't get to it then, isn't it~" Desert Punk said, leaning against the wall. His pride was probably the only thing keeping him up at this point, his body exhausted from their long day of fighting. It was time for them to return to the tower, they're service to the city FAR more than what was expected of them. With their ships arriving from orbit to retrieve the two guardians, Desert Punk had his Ghost set Mori's ship to an auto pilot function. Finally they were on their way home from this endeavor.

Dear GOD! That was so long! Okay! Be honest with me, am I taking too much time? With all the detail? I'm sorry if you may feel that way, but for those who haven't played Destiny, it's nice to paint the picture. Perhaps I'm making the firefights too long? Eh; I'll give it some thought. Still wondering if I want more Desert Punk characters to perhaps come into this story (hell, if Punk could make it back, why not another favorite, right?) anyways, obvious apologies for how long this took. Please know I'm not giving up on this! I have a grand-scale story in mind. Please R&amp;R~ thank you very much!


	8. Chapter 8

The Demon of Destiny Ch.8

Good-morrow readers! I hope you are enjoying. I understand Desert Punk may seem a bit out of character, I do apologize for this, but I would like to think that there could be a chance for him to change from the wretch he once was. Another thing I realized is my slight lack of comedy for certain parts; I understand this, but trust me, there will be more of it when there is room for character development. :) Please read and review, I'd like that a lot~ thank you!

* * *

Chapter 8: Reputation

It was three days since their return to the tower. The discoveries those two made were quite astonishing to the Vanguard. Kanta didn't realize it, but his name was starting to go around just a little bit, moreso being compared to other Guardians that have made much bigger names for themselves, like 'the Adonis' a Titan whose strength is matched only by his charm. It was mostly the few city folk who were working or relaxing at the Tower of the Guardians, where Kanta was now.

Kanta leaned against the railing of the tower, wondering more and more about the city below, filled with the people of today. Sure, there was a similar element of survival from his day-and-age, but the fact that people were all compact together, thriving off each other, instead of on their own over a vast expanse of desert. He then began to compare the two, if back in his day-the Fallen decided to come, all would be easily wiped out. The "Guardians" produced by Kaoru Kaizuka, a dry old toad of a man who was one of the richest men in the world at the time. Could his money, or his "found Machines" stop the Fallen? Or the Hive?

His mind went on-and-on about all of it, and how, technically, though the philosophies of the world were completely opposite, this world, in weight of its harshness, could in-fact EAT his old one... Putting all the pieces together, this "golden age of the Traveler" must have been right after he died. How did he die? He couldn't remember still... His betrayal of the Underground Mercenaries was all he could remember, and a couple years after... With Junko~

"Ahhhhh~ good ol' Junko~ what I'd do to stroke those succulent cow jugs of your's~" he daydreamed. "Wh-Whose 'cow jugs' Kanta?" Mori's voice suddenly behind him, making him JUMP almost over the edge! Hanging onto the side railing, he comedically pulled himself back up! Some of the female guardians laughed at the foolishness of the 'Demon of the Desert.'

"Ahh! Kanta, a-are you okay?" She asked, her voice showing real concern! Her blue eyes really big. Desert Punk noticed this, being swallowed up a bit in those eyes. He diverted his steel ones, blushing a bit in embarrassment over what happened; standing up instantly in pride. "Sh-shut up! I'm fine~!" He crossed his arms and looked away, Mori seemed a little sad her partner scolded her from her trying to help him.

"Now now~ that's no way to talk to a lady~" a deep, smooth voice could be heard, followed by giggles of two bubbly, lighter, feminine voices. The voice came from a Titan, clad in his red and blue Molniya 2 Titan armor. Punk grunted as the Guardian was wrapped around by two girls, one on each arm. 'Great, just what I need, a harem Prince to show off more shit I don't have, thanks for nothing jackass.' Desert Punk thought to himself.

"I'm not talking to her in a bad way, we're just simply having a.. 'Disagreement'" Desert Punk said, trying to keep himself in the right, failing at it in the eyes of the Titan and his dates, then proceeding to escort is escorts to the Guardians Quarters of the Tower, laughing all-the-while. Mori pushed her fingers together, looking down a bit as her Parter steamed. "I HATE tools like that guy!" Punk said with his face a red hue, stomping on the ground, the female Guardian stepped back a bit. "I-I'm sorry for disturbing you.. I-I just got some news from the Vanguard... Th-They said to come see them when you w-were ready..." She said, all shyly like she was before.

'What's with this chick? Seriously, it's like she's two different people. In the field she's actually a little bombshell-badass. Here at the tower, she's kind of a wimp. What the crap? Don't tell me I have a psycho as a partner! Man, that couldn't get much worse... Suppose that's my fucking luck.' Kanta thought to himself, not paying attention to the poor brunette trying to speak to him, instead she was mumbling on about something...

"Kanta, did you hear me?" Mori asked, this time just loud enough for him to hear her "Huh? No, what was it? You were mumbling again." He said, in an attitude a bit less irritated. "We have our next assignment from the Vanguard..." Mori said, Kanta looking off into the setting sun, the day was closer to its end. Punk decided to answer her response with another question. "Why are you so split down the middle?"

Mori looked down, wondering what he meant, finally looking at him, who was now looking to her, very seriously at that. His eyes so focused, she felt stared down completely... "I-I don't know..."

"Don't give me that. Why is it you're able to perform like pro in the field, but when it comes to being among your fellow people, you're a scared dog with her tail down. It's like you got two different sides in that head of your's." Mori then looked right at him, her big blue-green eyes widened and saddened, but sincere, she began to explain...

"No! Th-That's not true at all... I just... When you're among the people here, the pressures of the city are all on your shoulders... But in the battlefield... All you have to worry about is your objective... It's weird to think that way, almost backwards... But the worries of the city... The lives, the people, the Traveler... All of it, they're not in the Battlefield to make you question yourself... Out there, it's just you and them. Perhaps you could say, out there has more freedom... I-i know it almost sounds cruel to think that way-"

Desert Punk stopped her there, "Oh, it is, it's cruel and callous..." He said, making her look down, disappointed her partner didn't understand-"But it's smart..." He then said, apparently he DID understand! He was now looking back at the setting sun... "It's effective. Having the pressures and worries of life on your mind during a fight is stupid and reckless. If you're worried about the crap that goes on in life, the objective is never clear. Then you do something reckless, half-cocked, and stupid in a situation you don't understand. If THAT is how you run, Mori, then I have no choice to approve, because I'm the same way."

With that, Mori smiled, hugging Punk from behind, which caught him off guard, the feeling of her well-endowed pressing against him! Steam flew out of his nose, his face red as his thoughts swirled of the woman's beautiful bazookas bouncing in his face! 'OH HOLY HOT-STACKS! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! THOSE DAMN BOOBIES OF HER'S! OH I'M GONNA FONDLE THE SHIT OUT OF 'EM!' His mind stormed and swirled with these thoughts, primal instincts were about to take over, until she hopped off JUST quickly enough for his hands to miss the swipe at her larger breasts! She was so happy though! She didn't seem to notice!

She smiled and waved to him, running toward the Vanguard Hall, Desert Punk watching her leave, his attention on her curves, and his mind running wild, he wore an very 'old Desert Punk-like' smile, the one that involved a drop of drool from the side of his mouth. His body was there, but he was gone~

"*Ah-He-Hem!*" another male voice called out, this snapping Punk out of his-rather delightful-daydream. "Hunter, I do believe you don't really know much about your partner~" The Awoken man said, his skin a definite blue, his eyes a golden yellow, and his nose rather big. Most of his other features were hooded; his steel colored hood/coat given a fur line to it. In his hands was a sort of tablet device, one that had many different items targeted on it, circles spinning and text moving downward at a constant rate, much too fast for Desert Punk to read.

"To be giving her looks as such~ you MUST not know who she is~" he continued. Punk started giving him a look. "What's with you geezer, who are you and why are you in my business?" Kanta replied. "Geezer? Ha! That's a first believe it or not~" he laughed "I am the Tower Cryptarch, Master Cryptarch, the name is Rahool, at your service~ and I believe you have something for me~" he said. "Not likely, and why would I-?" Kanta was then cut off by his Ghost automatically appearing from his body, it's spectral lights instantly connecting to the screen of the Cryptarch's tablet, suddenly, more boxed items appeared on the screen. There were five rows of items, each with an infinite amount on them, each were color coded. The top row was white, the next being green, the middle was blue, the second to the bottom was purple, and the final was gold.

"Well, my word, what HAVE you brought us? I believe this is rare find, especially for a newbie-" he stopped and noticed Punk was giving him a look of irritation, Master Rahool chuckled at him a bit. "Well, it's true, you are~ you've been here only a week and a half. Either way, I'm here to help you~" the Awoken finished. "Help me? What do you mean? And what's your angle in this?" Kanta replied quickly, not missing a beat.

"Hmmmm, so it's true, you really did come from a savage world, one where every piece of scum had an ulterior motive.. Well believe it or not, there isn't much of an angle here, other than simply learning what there is to know. About the Golden Age. It was, of course, AFTER your time, Kanta~" That struck Kanta upside his head! This man knew his FIRST name! Not his reputation, but his actual name!"Wait! Woah! How the crap do you know my-?"

"-Name? Come now Kanta, I'm the Master Cryptarch, I lead the research to find what's happened to you after I discovered the evidence you were there. It is sort of what I do~" the Cryptarch said, leaving the Hunter's jaw practically to the ground. Before he could even ask for some answers, another Guardian approached the Cryptarch, he began engaging in conversation with him, Desert Punk slowly making his way to the Hall of Guardians...

"What the CRAP!? I'M GOING WITH THIS POMPOUS JARHEAD!?" Kanta screamed at the Vanguard mentors as the familiar Molniya 2 Titan Armor, only this time without the helmet, his blond locks and blue eyes showed off his 'perfect' tanned skin. Kanta knew of his being here by the telltale of the two women who were clung to each arm, both of them giggling to the other about the 'Adonis'. So there he stood, steaming mad at the Vanguard for placing him on the team of himself and Mori. "This sucks! Why do you need such a tool!?"

"I should be asking that question, being on a team with a practical delinquent!-" The human man scream aloud. "-And YOU should be grateful to me for actually teaming up with this TRASH! A pathetic excuse for a Guardian who-" The Titan Vanguard mentor spoke up first against his own class rank "Who defeated a Fallen Archon single-handedly...?" Commander Zavala stated firmly the 'Adonis'. "I believe you are the one who should be asking for his help..." Mistress Ikora Rey said after. "Yeah, especially with your recent reputation, well, compared to what it was, you could use some help, Adonis~" Cayde-6 said finally.

The Desert Demon was a bit surprised, the Vanguard stood up for him! Still, the whole situation sucked, he had to be on a Fireteam with this guy, pompous and arrogant, not to mention, apparently has a bad rep. 'Sucks to suck I guess~' Kanta thought.

The Titan scoffed, leaning on the table, close to Ikora Rey, he was looking down, standing up straight. "If this little desert rat can have my assistance, for this mission, what is it?"

"You're making a big deal out of this" Cayde said, it's a Patrol job. You're acting like we're asking you to infiltrate the Devil's Lair~" The blonde titan looked down at the ground before grumbling "I'd rather..." He said, looking back up at the Vanguard "Fine. I will, see what this 'Desert Punk' is worth on the field, and then he may or may not have the pleasure of 'the Adonis' on his team~" he said, turning and walking out, giving Kanta a look before he left, the Desert Punk now relaxed, in fact, he was smiling, obviously happy in the displeasure of the pompous Titan.

"So, what the heck's a patrol job?" Kanta asked the Vanguard mentors, "Just that. You're going to move about the Cosmodrome, by now I'm sure you're familiar with it." Ikora Rey said to him, Cayde picked up after her "Yeah, all you're gonna do is find beacons set by other Guardians with different odd jobs that you'd do on the field~" Kanta nodded, crossing his arms as he thought on it, was he allowed to object the Vanguard? Even if he could, he wouldn't, this new reputation of his was starting to be noticed.

"Sure, I can do it, even if I have to work with that blowhard." Kanta said, Cayde chuckled at his remark. "Hehe, yeah, but Mori will also be with you." Cayde revealed. "If there are no more questions, we must-" Ikora stated, before benign interrupted by Kanta again "Yeah I do have a question, who is this girl? Apparently she's got a reputation of her own..."

"Cayde looked the Hunter in his steel eyes, "She doesn't have much of a rep, but how can she when her older SISTER does.." That's what caught Kanta's ear~ "So SHE has an older sister?" Desert Punk asked, continuing this conversation. "Ohohoho~ nooo~" Cayde laughed casually, "she's got THE older sister. She's probably one of the cities best. 'the Ghost Angel' they call her, kind of a nickname you earned back in the Kanto, Desert Punk~" Cayde finished.

Desert Punk then stopped for a moment, his calculative mind in a near collision course with questions...  
'How do they know so much about my past when I can't even remember how I died!? Do they know what happened to me? Are they purposefully not telling me? And what's Mori's true agenda? Is she as innocent as she sounds? She sure as hell kept her sister a secret, whom is apparently one of the most renowned Guardians of the City!

The Titan Vanguard was in front of Kanta now, he didn't even notice the awoken man there until he placed a hand on his shoulder. "We understand there are still pieces missing. But 'it' did get you this far... Keep going Hunter..." Zavala said, referring 'it' as he the Traveler. Though it did reassure Punk abit, it also spawned more questions; 'What IS that thing? The Traveler? Did it really give me my life back? For free? Bullshit, that kind of guilt doesn't come free... But what would a giant snowball want from me?' Kanta simply scoffed in response, nodding to the mentors as he turned and walked out, seeing a split-second sight of smaller black boots and the skirt of a black cape, Kanta, of course knew she was there...

"Wonder who could that be?" Kanta asked himself, his Ghost answering "Most likely Mori... Now that we know the truth, I suppose you're gonna confront her?" Punk looked back at his now visible Ghost as it floated in his hand. "Sort of..." He replied, walking up the steps to the courtyard of the tower. He took the time now to notice something about the Guardians, a lot of them wearing certain insignias of sorts, and with those symbols, a sort of constant of colors followed, all classes of guardians were prone to being spotted with these...

He first saw a Hunter and a Warlock wearing black and white similarly, the common insignia being a thick number seven, with three lines under it vertically, side-by-side, and a circle orbiting around it, following a ring on it's orbit.

He watched the pair go into the Docking Bay, he would have curiously followed them, if another matching pair didn't catch his eye as well, a Warlock and a Titan dressed in Red and White were headed in the opposite direction, towards Tower North, where the Speaker was, these two sported a white triangle did herald a lot of red around it, with three diagonal dashes all tilted at the same angle, side-by-side as they made their way to the right side of the triangle, the final dash bleeding in the matching red from all around it, the other two dashes also this red.

One more pair was noticed by Kanta, this one a Titan and a Hunter, their colors definitely distinct in the same pattern, purple with undertones of white, red, and gold. The symbol being the initials "FWC". They also went toward the shipwrights place.

"Ahhh I can't wait to check out sweet Amanda Holiday again~" he said pervertedly out loud. The Ghost deadpanned again, "You can't be serious, weren't you JUST curious about those guys in the colors? If you want I can actually tell-" the poor Ghost interrupted by Kanta jumping and turning to the tap on he shoulder, there was Mori behind him, standing, her hands linked together, her face in her usual blush... "Kanta, if you're curious, I-I can show you th-the three factions-"

"Sure." Kanta said quickly, his steel eyes cutting like gleaming knife, it stopped her dead in the center... She didn't know what to do or how to reply to those eyes... "You can do whatever you'd like with me, as soon as you tell me the truth, who are you really?" His eyes not showing any emotion, not giving her an inch. She finally sighed, her blush even deeper now, she had no choice but to tell him...

"What you heard in the Hall... It was true... My sister is... Probably one of the best Guardians in the city... She's a hunter like no other." She said, without stuttering surprisingly. "And let me guess, you don't wanna be in her shadow?" Kanta asked her a bit snarkily. "W-Well.. I-I suppose... I mean... My sister, she's-"

"'The Ghost Angel', right? Apparently your sister is rumored to have taken on THE House of Kings, by HERSELF? That's bizarre, almost unbelievable... And you wanna surpass that?... Can you?" Mori looked down, she didn't know what to say, in the midst of embarrassment and shame from lying to her partner, and her lack of confidence in her own capability, she didn't answer. "..."

"The answer is 'yes.'" Punk said, breaking the silence, his eyes still staring her down abit, the steel gleaming the light of the moonlit night sky, she looked into them now "The fact that you wanna surpass your sister puts us in the same boat. And the fact that we're already partners puts us at an advantage, we both want the same thing; beat the best so you and I can be the best, make a reputation, so that's why you chose me, my reputation precedes me again." He said cockily, Mori nodded, beginning to smile, she knew he'd understand.

"However." His smile quickly melted away "Any more secrets from me, and your ass is grass, if I find out anything else shady about you, consider this fireteam split, got it?" He scolded, she nodded again, understanding the circumstances, it was good she aired this out, she had nothing else really to hide. "I understand Kanta... I'm just glad I found a partner as sweet and understanding as you~" she mused a bit, meaning what she said while playing at his ego somewhat. He laughed cockily then, "I know, I'm the fuckin' best~!" He continued, his Ghost rolling his eye over his shoulder.

"Umm Punk, you do realize we need to find those three factions, right?" Punk suddenly widened his eyes, realizing he let all three pairs of guardians go! "Aw CRAP!" He stomped his foot "I wanted to see those uniformed guys, who are they anyway!?" He said impatiently. "Kanta, if you'd like, I-I know each of them, and where they are, I'd be happy to show you.. If you'd like..." She said, tapping her fingers together.

Kanta turned to her, his sudden anger disappearing, back into his sudden normal deadpanned look. "Sure, show me." He said to her, she quickly began walking toward the Docking Bay, wondering if Amanda Holliday would be there to greet him with her hella-good looks~ he could only hope.

When they entered the Docking Bay area, he instantly recognized the blonde, sitting on top of her work table as always, reading some sort of blue prints. 'Damn she probably gets all hot and sweaty in that mechanics suit~ I just wanna see her shed all that and step into a nice hot bath~ OHH to see that rockin' body in a hot tub, I'd forsake any progress I'd made on my rep and start over~!' He swore in his own mind, thinking of nothing but the attractive Shipwright. Mori was noticing this, she seemed to blush abit, going quiet, her cheeks were puffed abit and her arms crossed. Anyone besides Punk could see her jealousy...

Though she quickly realized this and changed her look as Desert Punk approached her, the smile on her face turning quickly to disgust as Punk kissed her hand, slapping him in the face quickly after they spoke a few words to each other. It was a sigh of relief Mori felt, knowing that the Shipwright isn't even remotely interested in the infamous 'Demon of the Desert'. She kept her slight giddiness to herself, watching him rub his cheek as she began talking to him, crossing her hands after.

"Alright. Thanks." Desert Punk said to the accented blonde, her attention then to the female guardian behind him, waving to her, she recognized Mori, as Mori did Amanda. "Hey there Mori, what're you doing hanging around with this sleazeball?" She asked, Punk gaped in the mouth when she said that, his ego deflated a bit as Mori chuckled. "I'm actually his partner~" she actually said with pride, Amanda's eyebrow arched in suspicion, knowing Punk was up to something, by now his arms crossed and his face showing a seriousness that would retain what little pride he had left.

"Punk, whatever game you think you can pull with this girl, just know her sister would rip you apart if you did something stupid." She said, her head shaking and gaze going back to her tablet device. Mori's face shocked, blushing mad at what Amanda probably meant! Punk was also shocked! "What the hell!? Am I really that-!?"

"Yes." Amanda said, not even looking up from her tablet. "Now, I'm kinda busy, so if you're looking for the Factions, head up those stairs. Or you can go talk to those guys over there." She pointed to the three civilians wearing black and white, one of them talking to the other two who were resting against the crates and wall of the Docking Bay, the one speaking was an Awoken, an almost White Awoken, with black straight hair and a black goatee to match, his backpack full of things, all matching the black and white theme. Above the awoken man was the same symbol he saw on the black and white items, the "7" with three vertical lines next to each other, and a circle orbiting around it, it's circle path of orbit visible as well. Kanta's inner critic coming out of him to judge each and every group that would attempt to reel him in to their "just and righteous causes"...

* * *

Okay~ originally had planned to make it one Chapter, however, to give each of you the full pleasure of Kanta's character, I'm gonna have him go "inspect" each Faction of the tower. If you are personally indebted to a certain Faction on Destiny, perhaps you may want to reconsider reading the next chapter, certain roasting MAY occur. As always, please R&amp;R and I hope you enjoyed~


	9. Chapter 9

The Demon of Destiny Ch.9

Good evening to all you readers~! Thank you for returning :) Please enjoy. Any questions that you have please feel free to ask!

Chapter 9: Factions of Fractioned Light

"Who are those weirdos?" Kanta asked, eyes suspicious of the 'black and white back ally bums' he thought they were. "That is Dead Orbit, one of the three factions here in the city, each faction has cause in which they recruit Guardians to fight for." Amanda said, aloofly as she toyed with her tablet while Kanta began to rant.

"What the HELL!? RECRUIT GUARDIANS!?" Desert Punk yelled, finding these factions COMPLETELY obnoxious already! "What do you mean!?" Mori tapped him then on his shoulder, "Well, you see, they don't have any soldiers themselves, so they use the only force available, Guardians~" she said. "So what you're telling me is they want something done, and Guardians do it for them!? What FREELOADERS!" Punk yelled out again, tensed by these factions making jackasses out of the Guardians in his opinion.

"Well, perhaps when you reach each Faction leader, you can hear their causes, maybe you'll agree?" Mori asked Kanta, hoping he'd agree, he scoffed, then walking over to the Awoken man, his attention on a man who was wearing wrist device, fixing it for him so it showed a holographic 3D visual of the Dead Orbit insignia. When they arrived, the Awoken happened to finish fixing it, sending the man away so he may greet his guests. "Ahh~ Hunters, those who venture out into the darkness first, and return alive~ you are the foundation of what Dead Orbit is, I thank you." He spoke, his accent thick as can be.

Kanta gave him a strange look when he bowed to them "Arach Jalaal, Representative of Dead Orbit, at your service, Guardians." He bowed to them, his silky black hair moving with his head a tad too femininely for Punk's taste. "So, what is it you guys do?" Kanta asked somewhat callously, with a little curiosity scratching it's way to the surface.

Jalaal turned away from him before answering his question, looking to what little he could see of the sky outside the hangar "Guardian, might I answer your question with a question? Why are we all here? Why are we not out there among the stars?" Kanta replied immediately "That was two questions, and I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps because this is where we're supposed to be? Where we're meant to be?"

"Ahh~ you'd think that. But in truth, as our ancestors before us, we are destined to live among the stars! The Traveler did that for us once, and look what happened to it. It is left crippled, meaning it cannot give us anything else. Now that it gave us what we need to seek out the light BEYOND the darkness, the stars call out to us, and this planet is no longer safe. The Darkness invades our ancient homes of Earth, Venus, Mars, even our Moon, and BEYOND! We must push outwards and leave the system, BEFORE it is too late-" Arach Jalaal stated, before being interrupted by Desert Punk.

"So you pretty much just wanna turn tail and run? Run from all that we have? Give it all to the darkness? Just so you and whoever comes with you to fit on your probably CRAP ship can go to a place you've never been? Where exactly are you going to get this fleet anyways?" Arach Jalaal retorted "we'll build our own, with the aid of our most powerful asset, Guardians~" he said, his head tilted toward Kanta, who felt the awoken' pressure in joining their cause, which was not even enough to make Kanta flinch. "If you wish to aid us, then by all means, you are free to do so. You are also free to join those stubborn jar-headed imbeciles at New Monarchy, if you believe fighting is the way, and changing this already dead city. The Executor there in New Monarchy laughed at me, but they will the imbeciles destroyed by the darkness when it reaches us. If you wish to aid us, your support is welcome."

"I see, I'll... Keep that in mind. We're done here." Kanta said, turning away from the Awoken 'charity case' as he walked up the steps, back toward the shipwright, Arach Jalaal calling out "I hope to see you again, Desert Punk~!"

"Great, even HE knows my name..." Kanta grumbled as he and Mori headed toward Amanda Holliday, who put down her tablet to greet them, Kanta giving her his opinion of Dead Orbit. "Freeloading cowards." He said to her, she responded by sending them toward the flight of stairs that was on the far right in the back corner of the Shipwright's station.

When ascending the stairs, the locale and interior of the purple walled room with white, yellow, and red lines bordering its edges. The room was very quiet, sort of empty, but luxurious; couches and ceiling-to-floor windows that viewed the entire hangar surrounded the 'pad'. People donning the symbol were also found, sitting on the couches and conversing among themselves and their own devices.

Standing in front of the giant window was an EXO woman, garmented in the purple of the theme, she was a white color upon her metal skin, with red decal dashing down her face from left, right, and the center of her face. The red lines dodged around the three augments that rose from her robotic head. Teal eyes glowed as she looked down at her yet another tablet device, these seemed to be popular among directors of factions and leaders of each cause here at the tower.

When Punk approached her, her almost aloof-looking gaze didn't even rise from the device. "Can I help you?" She asked, notifying that she DID in fact notice that the two Guardians were there, looking up finally as Kanta stared at her, speaking after finally taking in the EXO woman, "What the hell does FWC stand for?" He asked rather callously. "Is that any way to speak to one with which you mean to gain knowledge from?" She asked, her thick-accented voice was still the same aloof tone.

"Is this how you treat possible faction members?" Kanta retorted, Mori breathing in a bit, her partner was more brazen than she thought. The EXO responded "Very well, you have my attention Guardian." She spoke again "It stands for Future War Cult. I am Lakshmi-2, ambassador of the FWC. What brings you to us, Guardian?" Lakshmi asked.

"What's your cause? What is it you're trying to do?" Kanta asked, awaiting her response, he crossed his arms. Lakshmi didn't give him an inch, she stared him for a moment, eyes glowing yet cold, his steel gaze matching her's. A sort of small and silent respect was caught between the two cold gazes, even if only for a moment. Lakshmi then spoke "What if on some dreadful night, the darkness comes creeping up on you and whisper in your ear 'This is war is ALL that there is for you'... Would you be ready to stand and fight? We are."

"Oh I am. The Darkness has never seen anything like me." Kanta said, his smile of arrogance showing, his boldness leaking through as his confidence radiated from him. Lakshmi was seemingly unimpressed, looking back down at her tablet. "That kind of confidence is welcome here. Though, paint yourself in the blood of darkness, season yourself with the war that the darkness is bringing to our doorstep. Then we shall see if you stay or run... Dead Orbit wishes to run. Misdiagnosing our problem with distance, when the matter is actually time. War is a constant in our world, Guardian, for that reason, we hold our secrets close."

Kanta nodded, noticing just how secretive the EXO had been in this entire conversation. 'Shady...' Punk thought. He proceeded to turn, Mori Boeing to Lakshmi slightly before leaving, showing respect in place of Kanta's prideful ignorance, Lakshmi speaking up as he was turning to leave. "Harden yourself... Show the War Cult what the Demon of the Desert can really do.." She said, returning then to her tablet again.

On their return to the Shipwright to review what he had seen, Kanta's opinion was as followed: "Shady Freeloaders..." He grumbled over and over again until they reached the front yard area of the Tower, after being sent that way by Amanda whom had just about enough of Kanta's stubbornness about these factions, and his perverted gestures toward her.

So there they were, the two Hunters traveling from one side of the tower to the other, passing through the tunnel, as per Amanda's direction. When they reached the end of the tunnel, turn left, and they did. What they saw was a whole area painted in red, with a white streak across the wall. The triangle symbol with the three dashes showing up once on the wall, in great size. Punk first noticed the man with the red head-dress and fur-clad shoulder guards, all in the red robe he wore. The human man seemed focused on speaking to two other Guardians, the only word Kanta heard in their conversation was "consensus". Looking around more, behind the stacked crates of supply that towered behind the human man clad in red, Kanta saw the fire-pit relaxation area that citizens who wore the insignia were hanging around on the couches, relaxing and even drinking a beverage or two around the fire.

Punk's eyebrow arched at the sight. "What is this? A party house?" Kanta asked Mori, who shrugged her shoulders cutely. "You there." The male human in red called to the two Hunters, who walked back to him when he waved them over.

"Welcome friends, this is New Monarchy. I haven't met either of you, but I've heard all about you, Desert Punk." Mori smiled, due to the reasons of her partner's already rising reputation, and the comic relief that it brought her as Kanta fumed at the fact that he had eyes on him at all times, or ears out to hear about him. "What the hell!? Do ALL the factions watch me!?"

"I see those Future War Cult freaks weren't very subtle; surprisingly enough. Always talking about 'the War', worried more about fighting the Darkness then rebuilding our own civilization." Kanta nodded his head back a little, beginning to understand. "Okay, I can see what you guys are up to, trying to 'rebuild' a lost society~ for 'the noble cause'. Like I haven't heard that one before, tell me, what's the angle?"

"How presumptuous. You haven't even bothered for my name yet." He said, rather irritated by this. "I am Executor Hideo. Our cause is simply to rebuild the Golden Age... And-" Hideo was stopped by Desert Punk, who blurted "AHA! What's the catch!?" Kanta asked presumptuously.

"There's no catch! Only change in unifying the consensus of leaders here in the city! The Speaker is the unofficial leader, but WHO put him there? No one that we no of, he's even shady enough to hide behind a mask. That's 'Future War Cult'-shady, we need a leader we can trust, one we elect, THEN fight the Darkness..." He explained, continuing. "We have to work to create the Golden Age that we once thrived upon. Dead Orbit doesn't seem to get it, they just want to run. Run away where? To a system claimed by no one? Where the light can't reach it? That's ridiculous! If we can sustain order, and elect a proper leader, we can actually move forward, and not rely on a masked man who sits in his laboratory all day, talking to the Traveler."

Punk nodded, agreeing with him, his points actually making some sense, however, his disagreement on certain aspects arose. "Exactly what happens if you elect the wrong leader? Or doesn't do what the people tell him, or her? What happens if someone corrupt takes the 'throne'. And tell me, what exactly can a 'king' that's picked by what's left of an endangered civilization DO against the overwhelming darkness?"

The New Monarchy Executor had no response, crossing his arms in thought. He puzzled and puzzled on this... Shaking his head finally, "I honestly don't know. If you find the answer to that one, tell me. You'd be doing New Monarchy a great service." Kanta closed his eyes and smiled a cocky smile, shaking his head slightly, before waving the Executor off with a "sure, yeah, whatever." Leaving him with Mori still by his side.

In the tunnel, Mori asked Punk when they were far enough away, "So~ what did you think of that one-?" She was answered all too quickly; "Rebellious Freeloaders!" He shouted, stomping into the center courtyard. "These assholes all want freakin' CHARITY work! As I freakin' expected! They all want me to work for free!? Like I'm some fuckin' cock thirsty bitch!? Fuck that! I work for me! And me alone!"

"Wait... Kanta... You know they all pay you for your services during patrol, right?" Mori asked, confused by Kanta's anger, which suddenly boiled out. "They... They pay!? WHY THE HELL DO THEY MAKE THEMSELVES LOOK LIKE BITCH-ASS CHARITY CASES WHEN THEY ALL-!..." Kanta's rant was halted suddenly, his face's red suddenly disappeared, his snarl replaced with a smile... An evil smile, his brain concocting his own schemes~

Pulling poor Mori in under his wing, he began to whisper. "What if I get on ALL THREE of their payrolls? I'll be the richest Guardian here by far if they all pay for services, along with the Vanguard's pay, I'll be SWIMMING in glimmer made of GOLD!" He chucked, his scheme, however, was lost on Mori, who just stared at him. She then began to speak, "Y-You know, Kanta... There are many Guardians who pick up missions from all of them... Their pay is often the same as the pay from the Vanguard..." She did, pressing her index fingers together, her big blue eyes looking down, blushing at being under Kanta's rather muscular arm.

"... Those cheap BASTARDS! WHY DOES THIS TOWER SEEM TO SCREW ME!?" Kanta screamed to the sky! On his knees he was as Mori patted him on his back quickly, consoling her partner. "It'll all be okay... At least we get treated well by the City and its people. "She's right." The voice from inside Desert Punk spoke, his Ghost floating up and forward, looking at him. "What else do you need money for besides food and bed, right?" Kanta's Ghost said. "Shut up Blinky. There's more to life than just food and a place to sleep." Desert Punk groaned, his short spiky hair lowered to Mori's view, the Ghost diving downward to keep eye-contact. "Honestly, the Glimmer supply that flows into your pocket is the least of your worries. Remember, as a Guardian, you're financial issues are covered by the city. All your needs and wants are your's."

"Yeah, but what the hell did I give in exchange!? My life!? My servitude!? When the hell did I even ask for this!?" Kanta asked, leaning over the edge of the Tower, looking down again at the city below, as he did a few hours ago.

"Kanta... Th-this isn't the world you knew anymore... Like I said, this IS survival, and this is how Guardians survive." She said, turning him to look into her moonlit blue eyes. "The world is truly different from the savage desert you once knew... The people have learned to unify... Against something darker than the people who were once alive in your world. I-I understand i-it goes against everything you believe... But this is the way the world is... And y-you were brought here for a reason..." She said, clutching his arm lightly, looking into his eyes of steel, hoping this would be sensible enough for him... She continued to move her hands down, proceeding to hold his hand, and the moment was silent between them, a blush tearing through even Kanta's prideful facade...

"Well, still, what the hell is running this city anyway?" He grumbled, calmed by the Mori, but still bothered by the ways of these flawed mentalities. "New Monarchy is gonna BREAK this city apart! Over-throwing the Speaker is gonna cause MASS panic! Not to mention, messing with the flow of things is gonna start a war with the Future War Cult, which I bet WANTS that to happen! But who knows with those shady pricks!? Then there's Dead Orbit, which is too chicken-shit to even STAY! All three are fucking stupid!"

"... Then why not just serve the Vanguard? No one said you HAD to join a faction..." The Ghost said, minimizing Desert Punk's overdramatic dilemma and display. "Kanta, all I'm saying is-" she spoke as she brought his hand to her chest "-everything will be okay... We just have to continue the work we've been doing... And move forward~"

By now, the moment between the two guardians was a rare one, especially for Kanta, of all people, one who never truly understood the sincerity of another's affections, as she looked at him, drawing herself closer, the moon shined over the two as they moved to one another...

Together the two Guardians walked throughout the courtyard toward the Guardians' Quarters, and when it was time for Kanta to head toward his own room... Guardians throughout the halls swore they saw Kanta enter her room instead...

HA! LEFT YA HANGING! HAHA! I understand that any romance is TOTALLY a outside of Desert Punk's character, but remember they may be some changes. Don't worry, Kanta is still (mostly) Kanta, just adapting to this new and VERY different world. Still deciding if to add another character from our beloved Desert Punk series, if so; who? And when?

Also, I'm not sure Desert Punk would loot the bodies of Fallen, only because what's on them is probably too foreign for him to understand. However, I do understand he should be overjoyed when he discovers the loot caches in the cosmodrome and elsewhere.

Once again, thank you for reading~ please R&amp;R! :) later!


End file.
